


Внутрь и вверх, через нору Кролика

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Новая смена на Энтерпрайз – новые смерти. После гибели отца Джоанне некуда скрыться, и она снова убегает внутрь себя. Но, к сожалению, ее Страна Чудес сходит с ума вместе с ней.





	Внутрь и вверх, через нору Кролика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновлением от игры Alice Madness Returns, сответственно, кроссовер с dark-версией "Алисы в Стране Чудес". Смерть персонажей, графичное описание трупов, безумия, описание насилия, слома характера, упоминание пыток; попытки словесной игры в стиле Льюиса Кэрролла.

_Мы сильнее командира,_

_Он один, а нас четыре._

_Вопли, хрипы, пара дыр –_

_Я ваш новый командир._

_Детская считалочка_

 

Если идти все время вперед, то корабль когда-нибудь кончится. А если стоять неподвижно, то он почему-то кончается быстрее.

 

Когда Джоанна сказала об этом отцу, тот недружелюбно на нее покосился и рассмеялся, сморщив нос.

 

– У тебя необычный склад ума, дочь. Держи его проявления при себе.

 

Получилось совсем не обидно. Джоанна склонила голову набок и пожала плечами: все равно обсуждать такие вещи больше было не с кем. Коммандера Скотта, по крайней мере, ее мнение не интересовало. Джоанна кивнула отцу и свернула в коридор к инженерному. Смена должна была начаться через несколько минут.

 

Мимо пронесся капитан – как всегда, с плотно сжатыми кулаками и красным от недовольства лицом. Значит, коммандер Скотт будет не в духе. Значит, сегодня можно будет уйти пораньше. Или остаться допоздна. Оба варианта ее вполне устраивали.

 

– Если вы не понимаете, что как устроено, не тяните свои проклятые руки! Какого дьявола вы вообще забыли в инженерном?! Вы имеете хотя бы малейшее понятие о том, что делаете?!

 

– Мне так казалось до того, как вы спросили.

 

– Задавайте себе этот вопрос почаще, и у нас все пойдет на лад, – выплюнул коммандер Скотт, отходя от стены, у которой Джоанна изучала ранее вытянутые ей внутренности корабля. Провода путались, крутились и не давались в руки, то и дело норовя больно укусить пальцы. Даже защитные перчатки не спасали.

 

И не было ничего странного в том, что после крика коммандера они сразу стали послушными и ручными. У Энтерпрайз вообще была очень покладистая начинка – просто не все умели с ней обращаться. Джоанна погладила один из повисших проводов и одним рывком выдрала его из панели.

 

Когда инженерный привычно осветился красным, а лейтенанты раскатились по своим местам, Джоанна замерла около ближайшей из станций, прислушиваясь. Голоса Ухуры почему-то все еще не было. Это значило, что ситуация или находилась под полным контроля капитана, или, как обычно, полностью выходила за рамки обыденной.

 

– Данные по щитам, – ткнул ее в плечо коммандер, пробежав мимо.

 

Джоанна привычно застучала пальцами по экрану, мурлыча себе под нос. Красную тревогу она любила: в это время можно было не бояться. И смотреть – другие не обращали на нее внимания, постоянно перемещаясь по кораблю со строгими умными лицами. Даже Чехов был не такой ненавистный, как обычно.

 

Энтерпрайз тряхнуло, и Джоанна перелетела через станцию, больно ударившись затылком. Мельтешение вокруг на миг раздвоилось, но тут же опять сползлось воедино. Джоанна поднялась на ноги, огляделась. Коммандера Скотта нигде не было – возможно, его уже вызвали на мостик. Зато где-то слева мелькнул знакомый белый халат в красную крапинку. Но когда она сфокусировала на нем взгляд, тот уже выплыл из инженерного. Джоанне подумалось, что отца надо догнать: не зря же он приходил. Возможно, что и к ней.

 

Не раздумывая более, она кинулась вслед за халатом.

 

В коридоре было темнее обычного, но силуэт отца все еще маячил вдали. Он быстро удалялся, а крикнуть Джоанне в голову почему-то не пришло. Поэтому она просто побежала дальше, едва переводя дух.

 

А Энтерпрайз в это время завертелась юлой. Привычный коридор вдруг обернулся темной шахтой, ноги оторвались от ее стен, и Джоанна почувствовала, как крепко прижались к позвонкам органы. Она полетела вниз, продолжая упорно всматриваться в черноту, надеясь разглядеть в ней белый крапчатый халат. Его не было – должно быть, отец успел свернуть в другой коридор.

 

Джоанна с большим трудом тоже вцепилась в пол ближайшего, сорвав пару ногтей и повиснув над пропастью. Ее внимание привлекла боль в пальцах, и она не успела отметить, насколько причудливо болтались в пустоте ее ноги. А потом и корабль снова перевернулся, опять водрузив потолок и пол на свои законные места. Джоанна шлепнулась на живот и, позволив себе пару секунд безвольного скулежа, встала. На белом кровь выглядела неряшливо, как обычно. Ничего, коммандер Спок пошлет кого-нибудь отмыть, когда все закончится. Капитан ценит чистоту.

 

Отерев ладонь о красную форму, Джоанна поспешила продолжить поиски. Даже если ее помощь сейчас нужна была в инженерном – в чем она сомневалась, – она все равно уже покинула рабочее место и должна была понести наказание. Можно было отбросить работу в заднюю часть сознания и сосредоточиться на отце. К тому же...

 

Коридор все равно кончился. Безобразными красными разводами на стене, медленно стекающими к полу, – и телом. Кажется, он упал лицом вниз. Джоанна опустилась на колени и обхватила руками его тяжелую голову. Нос некрасиво свернулся набок, губы разбились в месиво, и нескольких зубов, кажется, тоже не хватало. Из-под век тоже бежали тоненькие струйки – но они, пожалуй, были даже красивы... Или ей просто хотелось найти хоть что-то красивое: ведь даже ребра вмялись вовнутрь, а большинство пальцев выгнулось в разные стороны так, что руки напоминали двух сведенных судорогой пауков. Абсолютно неаппетитная картина вышла.

 

Она подтянула отца поближе и коснулась своим лбом его. Погладила по жестким волосам, прошептала что-то утешающее, кажется. И начала медленно качать его голову у себя на коленях. Качать и качаться самой, тихо воя. То еще, должно быть, зрелище...

 

Подоспевшие в самый разгар санитары побоялись подходить: наверное, думали, что она не глядя всадит им один из оставшихся целых шприцев в ногу. Все боялись отцовских шприцев, что бы он в них ни намешивал.

 

Капитан грубо отпихнул их, присел рядом на корточки, отцепил ее от отца. Посмотрел, скривившись, на труп.

 

– Уносите.

 

Ее он подволок, поставив на ноги, к Чепел.

 

– И отмойте здесь все, – он прошел мимо коммандера Спока, качнул головой отрицательно. Тот пожал плечами. Как раз выскользнувший из-за угла Чехов остановился на месте и, понаблюдав минуту, оперся рукой о стену. Кажется, его стошнило прямо на белые полы. И это должно было предоставить ублюдку пару приятных минут наедине с агонизатором.

 

Жаль, посмотреть не удалось. Чепел увела ее слишком быстро, приобняв за плечи и журча что-то душеспасительное. Джоанна в последний раз взглянула на скорчившегося в отдалении Чехова и сглотнула, чтобы самой не испачкать пол. Ей наверняка осталось жить не больше двух недель. Ее некому было защитить.

 

 

***

 

 

Рыжий кот потерся тощим боком о переливчатый драгоценный камень, выросший из скалы, и подошел ближе, вихляя татуированным задом. Джоанна неприязненно покосилась на него и поджала ноги.

 

– Долго же ты. Где пр-ропадала? – кот уселся на ближайший валун и осмотрел пещеру, полную кристаллов. – Впечатляет.

 

– Чего тебе надо? Неужели сложно оставить в покое? – произнесла Джоанна устало. Ей хотелось слушать переливы ветра по подрагивающим камням – а не эту смятую жестянку на лапах.

 

– Зависит от того, какой конкретно тебе нужен, – прищурился кот. – Королевский, церковный... Хотя я бы предложил больничный.

 

– Мой собственный, – отрезала Джоанна.

 

Кот вильнул хвостом и небрежно потянулся, напрягая все свои скудные мышцы.

 

– Тогда располагайся поудобнее: здесь все твое. Но не задерживайся. Я даже когтями чувствую, как колышутся своды от твоих печальных вздохов. Совсем скоро тебя завалит. Не хотелось бы впустую потратить такой комфортный ум.

 

Джоанна прикрыла ладонями уши и помотала головой. Даже здесь было не спрятаться от этого прилипчивого, назойливого оборванца. А она не хотела никого видеть. _Никого!_

 

Земля задрожала, и к ногам Джоанны упал, разбившись на острые осколки, синий кристалл. Она непонимающе уставилась на груду оставшихся стекляшек – самый крупный осколок был дюймов десять в длину и напоминал деревянный кол. Джоанна машинально покрутила его в руках и собралась откинуть прочь.

 

– Не советую, – лениво произнес кот. – Снаружи слишком много тебя, чтобы выходить невооруженной.

 

– Кто сказал, что я собираюсь выходить, – парировала Джоанна. Осколок она, впрочем, положила рядом. И удивилась красным каплям на нем. На руке обнаружилось несколько мелких порезов.

 

Кот удовлетворенно наблюдал за тем, как она вытянула из волос черную ленточку и обмотала ей тупой конец оружия.

 

– Умница. Почти такая же, как в детстве, – заметил он.

 

– В моем детстве тебя и в помине не было.

 

– Что не мешало мне за ним наблюдать. Ну же, поднимайся.

 

Джоанна взглянула наверх: пещера выглядела крепкой. Покинуть ее и выйти на свет, к другим...

 

– Нет запаха сильнее, чем отчаяние. А твое маленькое убежище пропиталось им настолько, что скоро здесь соберутся все обитающие по соседству чудовища.

 

Джоанна пристально уставилась в усатую морду, ища доказательства лжи.

 

– Как, по-твоему, я тебя нашел? – кот пакостно улыбнулся, щеря желтые зубы с бурыми пятнами.

 

Потолок опять дрогнул – еще несколько кристаллов рухнули на камень, разлетелись осколочной моросью. В тумане показались чьи-то внимательные глаза. Много пар глаз.

 

Джоанна вздохнула.

 

– Почему когда я прихожу, все вокруг превращается в кошмар?

 

– Может, потому что чувство безопасности само по себе – сахарный сироп на венериной мухоловке. Или ты просто кошмар-рно невезучая, – проскрипела оставшаяся от кота кривая ухмылка.

 

Джоанна помахала рукой в воздухе, разгоняя оставшееся от кота мглистое облачко, и побежала к серому свету, сжав в руке синий осколок. Глаза при виде него враждебно сужались и отползали обратно в туман.

 

Снаружи показался берег моря. Джоанна перешла на шаг и медленно прошлась по самой кромке. Когда она оглянулась, пещера за ней растянула пасть, наполненную кинжальными зубами, и с силой схлопнулась, подняв облако пыли  и грязного песка.

 

– В самом деле, почему пещерам не стать плотоядными. Раз вулканцы смогли, – протянула Джоанна, опустившись на колени и набрав воды в пригоршни. Та оказалась белой и полусухой, с привкусом коры дуба и ванили. Джоанна поморщилась.

 

Она вспомнила, с каким аппетитом лакали вино из широких, напоминающих миски кубков натренированные Пайком вулканские смертники. Ему в центр иногда присылали преступников – для перевоспитания. Из него был прекрасный тренер: через несколько месяцев его питомцы признавали адмирала – да и каждого, на кого он укажет, – полноправным хозяином. Были готовы бежать, куда скажут, грызть, кого скажут. Умереть, где скажут. И Пайк, шутки, должно быть, ради, кормил их слабо прожаренным мясом. Отец как-то раз спросил у него, чьим, а адмирал усмехнулся только и погладил одного из вулканцев по голове.

 

Джоанне тоже разрешили, под наблюдением отца. Пайк говорил, конечно, что ее не тронут, – но это же отец, он никому не верил. Волосы вулканца были мягкими, лицо теплым. А в широких зрачках светилась действительно собачья преданность. Ей тогда очень жаль было уходить: в следующий раз тех же вулканцев они бы не увидели. Их часто засылали на вражеские территории. Или на корабли. Иногда на переговоры брали еще, но редко: они почти не умели себя вести, пускали слюну и испражнялись, когда считали нужным. С этим даже Пайк ничего не мог поделать.

 

Из воды, словно в ответ на воспоминание, выползла стайка вулпальциев. Джоанна немного отодвинулась: вулпальции ей не нравились, они переползали с места на место, как пауки, и пребольно щипались. Было непонятно, зачем они вообще здесь вывелись, суставчатые и костлявые. Просто премерзкие. Один из них начал бочком подкрадываться к Джоанне, намереваясь отщипнуть кусочек. Та, не сомневаясь, вонзила кристалл в самую середку – вулпальций истек зеленой слизью и замер. Остальные тут же растащили себе по фаланге. Джоанна брезгливо прищурилась и встала. Слушать хруст разрывающихся мышц и дальше ей не хотелось.

 

Серый пляж скоро закончился. Джоанна взобралась на пригорок и, встав у него на макушке, огляделась вокруг. Внизу, как и полагалось, расстилалось голубое полотно фиалкового моря. С последнего ее визита сюда оно ничуть не изменилось. Джоанна нахмурилась: она ожидала увидеть его выгоревшим или, по крайней мере, засохшим. Не обращая внимания на артериальные переплетения тропинок, она упрямо пошла напролом, шагая прямо по нежным цветкам.

 

– К чему эта бессмысленная жестокость? – расслабленно промурлыкал поплывший рядом с ней кот.

 

– Они мне больше не нужны, – бросила Джоанна. – Я растила их для него. Теперь им тут не место. Пусть убираются под землю.

 

– Тоже к Кролю? – философски спросил кот. – А здесь что, поставим военный полигон?

 

– Лучше живодерню.

 

Кот слегка затормозил в воздухе.

 

– Ну надо же... Надо признать, в последнее время твоя натура распирает тебя еще больше обычного. И, боюсь, то, что ты расплескиваешь вокруг себя, пагубно скажется не только на бедных фиалках. Ты только посмотри на всю эту грязь.

 

Джоанна раздосадованно оглянулась: за ней тянулась черная выжженная полоса. В груди больно кольнуло. Не из-за кота, разумеется; но, вероятно, эти фиалки теперь были единственным, что осталось ей от отца. Его тело уже выпустили в космос, в медотсеке теперь заведовал М'Бенга, а его каюту отдали Сулу. Совместные фото он, к несчастью, не любил.

 

Конечно, не было прока ни от слез, ни от горя. Отец сам всегда повторял любимую цитату о том, что человек «смертен всегда внезапно». И что ей следовало начать привыкать к этому. Но ей все равно было пусто. Хотелось орать, бить и топтать ногами реплицированную посуду, ударить кого-нибудь за то, что ему все равно, кто завтра зашьет его распоротый живот. А как при этом _самой_ было убедить себя, что и ей все равно тоже?

 

Кот, заметив ее остекленевший взгляд, дернул ухом и растаял. Джоанна опустилась на цветы и покрутила в ладони маленький бутон, расправив его пальцами. У нее не было на корабле союзников, она не присоединялась ни к одному из офицеров и не представляла из себя ценного работника. Значит, ее могли посылать вперед, как пушечное мясо, отправлять в камеру и насиловать столько раз, на сколько хватит желания и сил. Коммандер Скотт не вступится за нее: она совсем не чувствует корабль. Никудышный инженер. Капитан Кирк теперь тоже не скажет слова против: нет отца, из уважения к которому он мог бы это сделать.

 

Можно было попробовать подать рапорт и вернуться на Терру. Но ее, скорее всего, убили бы по пути. Она легла на спину. Небо было странно-кирпичного оттенка.

 

– Слишком много наружнего, – звонко прошептали ей в уши.

 

– Что? – задумчиво переспросила Джоанна.

 

– Оно внутри тебя. Не снаружи. Уберись внутри, – писклявые цветочные голоса загомонили со всех сторон. – Найди обсерваторию. Найди падающую звезду.

 

– Какая чепуха. Звезды не ищут, их замечают и завоевывают, – устало заметила она.

 

На груди странно потеплело. Скосив глаза, Джоанна обнаружила на ней рыжий зубастый комок.

 

– Эту бы поискать стоило. Узнаешь о себе много интер-р-ресного.

 

– А если я не хочу узнавать интересное?

 

– Значит, сойдешь с ума, – пробормотал кот, сосредоточенно вылизывая лапу.

 

Джоанна приподнялась на локтях, скатив его с себя в фиалки.

 

– Что значит «сойду с ума»?

 

Кот недовольно отряхнулся и оскалился.

 

– Утратишь разум. Сбрендишь. Крыша потечет, – прошипел он.

 

– И что помешало тебе сказать это раньше? – Джоанна нахмурилась и внимательно посмотрела на него, изучая.

 

– Какой толк, когда ты слишком занята погребальным плачем, – фыркнул кот. – Ну да неважно. Иди к Шляпнику: он как раз приготовил кое-что к случаю. Поймает твою звезду в полете.

 

– Шляпнику на меня абсолютно...

 

– И не забывай при необходимости громко орать, – кот медленно скрылся в цветах с головой.

 

– Но в какую сторону мне... Глупый кот!

 

Джоанна растерянно посмотрела на ладони и, нахмурившись, куснула заусенец на большом пальце. Тот вырвался с мясом. Больше изъянов, над которыми можно было помедлить еще минутку, не нашлось. Она подняла голову и чуть не стукнулась лбом о выросшую посреди поля дверь.

 

– Ладно, – произнесла она, встав и расправив платье, позеленевшее от травы. – Надеюсь, сам Шляпник появится с такой же расторопностью.

 

Она взялась за ручку и, пару раз дернув, толкнула дверь вперед. Та пригласительно распахнулась. Изнутри повеяло жженой проводкой.

 

 

  

 

_Ленивые болваны, сидят, уткнувшись в свои словари. Не понимаю, зачем вообще брать их на высадки! И не припомню случая, чтобы кто-то не понял, чего хочет от него офицер с заряженным фазером._

_Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк_

 

 – Ну и запашок, – отметила Джоанна вслух.

 

Открывшийся вид более всего напоминал огромную помойку. Тут и там высились наваленные кучи мусора: огромные вывороченные куски железа, оплавленная резина, пластик, коробки какие-то. Иногда между ними оставалось так мало места, что и протиснуться было сложно: пришлось бы карабкаться, стараясь не порезать руки битым стеклом.

 

Оно же хрустело и под сапогами. Этот шум раздражал и мешал сосредоточиться. За ним Джоанна не слышала ни своего тяжелого дыхания, ни того, что происходило вокруг. Если бы прямо сейчас кто-то подбирался к ней сзади в надежде откусить голову или насадить на клинок, он мог сделать это, не опасаясь.

 

Джоанна обернулась и внимательно обвела свалку взглядом. Не считая тощих длинных крыс, грызущих от голода жестянки или своих же уже усопших собратьев, там никого не было.

 

– Паранойя – не болезнь, а основанный на здравом смысле образ жизни, – процитировала она капитана.

 

Таких присказок она знала немало: капитан Кирк частенько заглядывал в медотсек по вечерам. Из-за травмы ему нужен был частый массаж, а доверять беззащитную голую спину кому-то, кроме ее отца, он справедливо остерегался. На саму Джоанну капитан обращал внимания меньше, чем на предметы декора, а потому милостиво молчал каждый раз, когда находил ее за чтением в отцовском кресле.

 

Отец разминал ему спину не менее часа подряд, а капитан громко шипел сквозь зубы или ругался, если жесткие ладони проходились по особо болезненным местам или свежим синякам. Их Кирк принципиально не сводил – а отец так же принципиально не щадил, нажимая со всей силой, которая требовалась. Остальное же время они проводили за приятной светской беседой, обсуждая новые методы пыток, казни и прочие насущные дела. И капитан, все еще не заботясь тем, что может услышать Джоанна, сыпал замечаниями и затейливыми мыслями. Вернувшись к себе, Джоанна смаковала их перед тем, как отправиться ко сну. Многие надежно отпечатались в ее памяти: правда некоторые, те, что не были ей близки, приобрели в ее трактовке совсем иную мораль. Капитан иногда так опрометчиво забывал, что у любого слова всегда их больше одной...

 

– Что довольно любопытно, учитывая, как аморально большинство его поступков, слов и взглядов. Взять хотя бы сестру Чепел, – подытожила свои воспоминания Джоанна, выйдя на круглую металлическую платформу. С нее были видны все заводы и испытательные центры Шляпника, наполовину скрытые внизу под слоями зеленого газа. – Но где весь дым?

 

– Ты же ушла, – с безразличным укором бросил Кот. – Вот огни и погасли. И Шляпник тоже. Так и бродит где-то здесь обессвеченный.

 

Джоанна, не взглянув на него, задумчиво приложила палец к губам.

 

– Я начинаю подозревать у себя скрытые комплексы. Сколь мало нуждается во мне внешний мир, настолько же инфантилен мой мир внутренний.

 

– Скр-р-рытые?.. Не льсти себе, – Кот пакостно ухмыльнулся одним краем рта. – И не путай: выйти в соседнюю комнату на чашечку чая и пригнать к дому бульдозер – совершенно разные вещи.

 

– Не припоминаю, когда я давила тебя бульдозером, – разочарованно протянула Джоанна. Кот сверкнул глазами в ответ. – И все же: где в этой клоаке искать Шляпника?

 

– Это просто. Дойди до самой большой кучи мусора и вкопайся в середину, – посоветовал Кот, пятнами исчезая в воздухе.

 

Джоанна постояла еще немного, обдуваемая порывами затхлого теплого воздуха, и наконец остановила взгляд на Фабрике. Там Шляпник обычно проводил свои механические эксперименты, вплавляя в плоть всех попавшихся под руку искусственные части тел. Сейчас из-под металлолома виднелись только длинные трубы – и слышались какие-то странные звуки, словно кто-то пытал старинный автомобиль. По всей видимости, сам хозяин Фабрики действительно был где-то внутри.

 

Джоанна отошла подальше от края, разбежалась и прыгнула. Волосы привычно закрыли лицо, мешая смотреть, но это было не страшно: планировать она умела отлично.

 

– Каждая женщина должна с детства учиться планировать все наперед, – наставлял ее отец. Джоанна согласно кивала и училась. А поскольку планировать назад у нее все равно не получалось, опускаться на землю, не расцарапав коленки, она умела уже к семи. Даже если деревья были очень высокие.

 

Здесь это тоже никогда не составляло труда. Сапоги с тихим стуком опустились на лист жести, и Джоанна, выдохнув, подошла к воротам Фабрики. Закрытые на тонкую цепочку, они ломились изнутри от того количества барахла, что собрал Шляпник. Джоанна дернула цепь и отскочила в сторону так быстро, как могла: из ворот тут же хлынул поток мусора. Съемные руки, механические сердца, полуразобранные ржавые роботы... Шляпник явно не терял зря времени, окопавшись в своем безумии по затертый цилиндр.

 

Она заглянула во дворик: тот стал немного почище – по крайней мере, теперь можно было пробраться ко входу. Внимательно смотря под ноги, Джоанна двинулась вперед. Давненько она не видела столько занятностей. Кое-где попадались коллекционные бутыли алкоголя с цветными этикетками. Тут и там виляло, метя по земле, несколько отрубленных собачьих хвостов. А в отдалении нашлась огромная фигурка балерины из музыкальной шкатулки. Интересно, как вообще Шляпник ее сюда притащил. И откуда вывинтил.

 

Джоанна остановилась рядом: надетая на танцовщицу красная пачка выглядела совсем новой. И даже несколько пятен густого масла ее не портили. На поднятом к небу темном лице балерины застыло стремление взлететь. Не удержавшись, Джоанна прикоснулась к гладкому фарфоровому колену: ее всегда завораживало все, имеющее отношение к танцу. Статуэтка от ее касания задумчиво покачнулась и, с грохотом рухнув, раскололось. Прекрасное лицо танцовщицы подкатилось к ногам Джоанны, пару раз моргнуло, опустив пушистые ресницы, и замерло, исказившись судорогой. Джоанна сжала зубы и не глядя переступила через него. По двору Фабрики все еще прокатывалось эхо.

 

Она подошла к дверям, и те начали медленно раздвигаться, скрипуче стеная на разные голоса. Джоанне показалось, что голос левой створки был выше, но жалости к ним она не испытала: в конце концов, совсем скоро им предстояло встретиться вновь. К чему такие сантименты?

 

Из входа пахнуло тухлятиной – Джоанна приложила к лицу руку и подавила несколько рвотных позывов. Отец одобрительно называл ее желудок луженым, но нельзя же совсем спокойно относиться к запаху гнилой плоти – иначе можно и начать бояться себя, совсем как Капитан или Коммандер. Джоанна покачала головой и прошла внутрь, сжав в руке осколок кристалла.

 

Фабрика сильно изменилась за это время: раньше здесь не было столько мертвоживого, только механизмы и провода. Джунгли проводов и механизмов – а сейчас от стен были оторваны целые пластины железа. Вместо них чернели шматы мяса, облепленные мухами. Некоторые плиты пола Шляпник тоже заменил подобным же образом, и Джоанне приходилось перепрыгивать с одного квадрата на другой, заставляя их издавать легкий металлический шум.

 

– Жалеем мяско? – умилился Кот.

 

– Кожу, – откликнулась Джоанна, почти допрыгав до лестницы. – Отец подарил мне эти сапоги.

 

Она поставила ногу на первую ступень, и та жалостливо разрыдалась, словно живая. Тихо вздохнув, Джоанна медленно начала подниматься. Ей нужно было добраться до Шляпника, выяснить, что сотворила падающая звезда с ее головой и как ей теперь избавиться от всех этих чудес.

 

«Чудес не бывает, – всплыл в голове самодовольный голос Капитана. – Лишь расчет и удачные совпадения. Пользуйся, чем можешь».

 

Но коты Джоанны были черными – а теперь еще и рыжими, и рассчитывала она на отца. Всегда на отца.

 

Из-за спины завоняло гнилым, еще сильнее, еще ближе, – и ее резко дернули за плечо. Позади Джоанны стоял, покачиваясь на одной ноге, мертвый робот с пронзительными карими глазами. Его правая рука была мясной и почерневшей.

 

– Х... Хр-рх-н... – выскрипел он, до боли сжимая ей плечо.

 

Джоанна положила свою ладонь поверх его.

 

– Прости. Я не знаю, как помочь тебе.

 

– Х-х-х! – натужно прохрипел робот.

 

Джоанна опустила глаза.

 

– Нет.

 

– Хр-х! – он размахнулся левым, железным кулаком и попытался проломить ей голову. Джоанна увернулась и пнула его.

 

Робот покатился вниз по плачущим ступенькам. В какой-то момент Джоанна отчетливо расслышала громкий хруст – и, отвернувшись, пошла вверх, что есть силы наступая на ступени.

 

– Что он себе позволяет? Почему самому не прикончить бедное существо после таких операций? Должна же быть хоть какая-то гуманность?

 

– Твоя избир-рательность поразительна, – прищурился Кот. – К тому же, Шляпник хотел посмотреть, как приживется плоть. Пр-рижилась плохо.

 

– Он же всегда хотел улучшать _свое_ тело, – Джоанна сморгнула и быстрым шагом пошла по коридору. – Зачем ослаблять чужие?

 

– Когда он заменил сердце, оно забилось наперекосяк, – вздохнул Кот. Как будто это что-то объясняло.

 

Джоанна слышала, как за ее спиной открываются двери и коридор заполняют звуки шагов. От злости на Шляпника хотелось распотрошить его новое сердце на шестеренки. Как он мог просто создать кого-то, привести его в этот мир, поиграться... И бросить.

 

Она побежала вперед, оставляя калеченые чудеса позади. Те с остервенелым упорством продолжали плестись следом.

 

 

***

 

 

Зал, в котором хранил себя Шляпник, больше походил на пещеру. Джоанна оправила строгое рабочее платье, стряхнув с него пыль, ошметки кожи и железную стружку. За стенами слышался гул.

 

Она подошла к залитой раствором капсуле, нажала на несколько кнопок. Шляпник внутри открыл желтые глаза и, проведя ими вокруг своей оси, настроился на Джоанну. Моргнул. По раствору пошли пузыри.

 

– Мне казалось, ты никогда не спишь. Что случилось с твоим временем?

 

– Все просто – оно прошло, – вклинился Кот, проявляясь на капсуле.

 

По экрану побежали цифры, нули и единицы. Шляпник посмотрел выжидательно. Джоанна склонилась над панелью управления, но так и не смогла ничего разобрать.

 

– Какой-то код? Мне его запомнить?

 

Кот издевательски пошевелил левым ухом.

 

– Что за скр-режет за дверями?

 

_Это мы пришли с цепами. Сотни глаз из всех окон. Мы хотим твой видеть сон._

 

Джоанна оглянулась: тяжелая дверь дрожала от ударов. У них оставалось только несколько минут. Она стукнула по большой красной кнопке.

 

– Шляпник! Отвечай мне!

 

На экране опять возникли острые единицы и беззащитные нули.

 

– Проку с тебя никакого, – воскликнула Джоанна, еле приподнимая тяжелую крышку.

 

Вода уже успела выкачаться внутрь, и мокрый Шляпник медленно сел, разминая шею и оглядываясь. Казалось, что он плохо помнит, где находится.

 

– Эй! – хлопнула его по ноге Джоанна. Нога отвалилась. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Падающая звезда, ты знаешь о ней? Цветы сказали, что знаешь. Что она делает? Откуда взялась?

 

Шляпник вправил себе ногу и, выдернув из капсулы панель управления, прикрепил ее напротив сердца. Но ни одного слова на ней так и не появилось.

 

Он спустил на пол шарнирные ноги и встал, сразу став в два раза больше Джоанны. Той пришлось задрать голову, чтобы увидеть скукожившееся от жидкости лицо. К ней протянулась огромная пятерня в защитной перчатке.

 

– Что... Будешь ты со мной разговаривать или нет? – спросила она, когда ее поднесли к самому носу.

 

Дверь наконец рухнула. В помещение хлынула толпа дурно пахнущих полумертвых калек, жаждущих расплаты и покоя.

 

Шляпник все так же молча развернулся к ним спиной. Джоанна попыталась вырваться из его руки, но почти сразу же обессиленно повисла, болтая ногами.

 

– Бесполезно. Он не понимает меня, – пробормотала она себе под нос.

 

По ногам Шляпника поползли первые роботы-переделки. Тот присел и прыгнул, в один миг вылетев в трубу. Волосы Джоанны опять растрепались на ветру. 

 

– Ты и сама себя не понимаешь. Шляпник пр-роще. Просто найди того, кто сможет перевести.

 

Они приземлились на ледяную черную воду. Не дав Джоанне опомниться, Шляпник нырнул, утягивая ее за собой.

 

Она заколотила руками по железу, закричала, зачерпнув соленой воды в легкие. Поперхнулась. И выскользнула в темноту, чувствуя, как начинает ломить внутри головы.

 

 

_О чем вообще можно спокойно говорить с человеком, если он мужчина?_

_лейтенант-коммандер Ухура_

 

 

В каютах снова отключили питание. Джоанна проснулась во тьме и на пробу провела перед собой рукой, загребая воду.

 

Натянув брюки и водолазку, она наощупь дошла до закутка санузла и привела себя в порядок. Краситься она все равно не умела: отец запрещал матери учить ее, а Джоанну никогда не интересовало, как она здесь выглядит.

 

Нужно было найти мисс Ухуру.

 

Смена прошла гладко. Ее вновь никто не замечал, и было не сложно притвориться, что она выполняет указания коммандера так, как нужно. Мистер Скотт в конце рабочих часов прошел мимо, хмыкнул и дернул подбородком. Это означало, что сегодня он не поднимет на нее руки. Кому-то другому досталось: Джоанна слышала звук шлепка, пока шла к выходу.

 

Тусклое освещение коридоров, как обычно по вечерам, не давало ей рассмотреть проходящих мимо существ – все они превращались в длинные серые тени с блестящими кинжалами на поясе. У лейтенант-коммандера в каюте должно было быть светлее.

 

Джоанна редко думала о людях, ее больше занимали слова, которые они говорили, и поступки, которые совершали. Но если она думала о мисс Ухуре, то это были хорошие мысли. Ей нравилось, что та не опускала голову и могла посмотреть в глаза любому на корабле. И что разговаривала она точными фразами, которые могли убивать людей, а могли и не убивать. Один раз Джоанна присутствовала при допросе – и хныкающего, беззубого энсина потащили в медотсек только после того, как мисс Ухура зашла в комнату и ровным голосом доложила:

 

– Капитан, сэр. Расшифровка закончена, это не он.

 

Отец тогда выругался, взял Джоанну за плечо и, подталкивая, первой вывел в коридор. Сам он ушел – а ей велел возвращаться к себе и не высовываться. Доносчика еще два дня проискали, и с ней всегда ходили отец или Чехов. А мисс Ухура могла пройти одна везде, куда надо было ей или капитану.

 

Иногда она обращала внимание и на Джоанну. Наверное, просто повезло ей понравиться.

 

– Два пути: будь ласковой или полезной, – сказала она однажды, наблюдая за тем, как Джоанна составляла отчет, сидя на одной из коек. – Только помни, что ласковых на корабле много.

 

Сейчас стало понятно, что Джоанна не умеет ни того, ни другого.

 

Двери каюты открылись: мисс Ухура сидела у будуарного стола и  корректировала форму бровей. Она посмотрела на Джоанну сквозь зеркало и чуть кивнула, разрешая пройти дальше.

 

– Я бы хотела попросить о помощи, – начала та, садясь в кресло.

 

– Ценю твою честность, но не советую пользоваться такими формулировками, – бросила мисс Ухура.

 

Джоанна кивнула и показала свой падд с вбитым примером.

 

– Вы знаете, что это?

 

Мисс Ухура положила свои орудия на стол и поднялась. Пробежавшись по строчкам кода, она хмыкнула и заинтересованно взглянула на Джоанну.

 

– Интересуешься древностями?

 

– Скорее, новостями. Но об этой почему-то ничего не знаю, – она заметила, что лейтенант-коммандер чуть нахмурилась.

 

Она вернула Джоанне падд и опустилась на койку.

 

– Бинарный код. Старый метод передачи информации, не используется после Мировой войны. Я могла бы дать тебе указания о том, как расшифровать его, – но зачем мне это делать?

 

Мисс Ухура внимательно посмотрела на нее, склонив голову набок. Распущенные волосы красивой волной накрыли ее правое плечо. Джоанне подумалось, что следовало заранее заготовить нужную ложь. Так это делалось: ложь и предмет для равноценного обмена. А Джонна могла предложить разве что чашечку чая.

 

Кажется, мисс Ухура поняла это и без ненужных слов. Она вздохнула и еле заметно покачала головой.

 

– Как, по-твоему, ты сможешь здесь выжить, если не прекратишь играть в брошенного ребенка? – в ее голосе даже укора не ощущалось, только капля досады. Скорее, на мир, чем на саму Джоанну.

 

«Никак».

 

Мисс Ухура поняла и это. Она встала, одернула платье и сделала приглашающий жест рукой.

 

– Поднимайся. Провожу тебя до твоей каюты... Запереть дверь. Пароль стандарный.

 

Они пошли: не медленно и не быстро, словно по парку. Снующие мимо тени обтекали мисс Ухуру стороной – она не обращала на них никакого внимания. Джоанне даже показалось, что это не так уж и сложно. Если бы она представила, что снова попала в Страну Чудес... В конце концов, экипаж корабля не сильно отличался от роботов, которые тянулись за ней вереницей по Фабрике.

 

Джоанна открыла дверь каюты и достала фонарик.

 

– Скотт до сих пор это практикует? – послышался недовольный голос из темноты.

 

– По его расчетам, на постоянное освещение энсинских кают тратится слишком... – отчеканила Джоанна привычно.

 

– Я знаю его расчеты, – прервала ее Ухура. – Крохоборство.

 

Она села и начала вбивать в падд строку за строкой.

 

– Ты осознаешь, что любой инженер должен знать о бинарном коде? Хотя бы смутно что-то помнить.

 

Джоанна осознавала – и не стала бы просить помощи, если бы не понимала, насколько плоха в инженерном деле. Отец бы сейчас выпорол ее, но она вдруг решила рассказать мисс Ухуре правду. В конце концов, должен же был знать хоть кто-то?

 

– Я хотела пойти на командный, – произнесла она, продолжая стоять у входа.

 

Мисс Ухура оторвалась от падда.

 

– Почему не пошла?

 

– Вы знаете, как там. Женщины не держатся, – пожала плечами Джоанна.

 

Ее разубедил отец. Специально вызвался доставить на Терру кое-какой груз и приехал домой. Они долго говорили: сначала о девушках, потом – о профессорах. В самом конце самым краешком коснулись капитана Кирка. Ведь тот совсем не любил конкуренции.

 

Отец рассчитывал на инженерный – инженеров убивают реже всех. А под руководством мистера Скотта можно было понадеяться и на то, что ее не зажарит разрядом тока.

 

Когда он закончил, Джоанна кивнула, и отец поцеловал ее в лоб на прощание. Она слышала позже, каким голосом он разговаривал с матерью. У той опять случилась истерика...

 

– Чушь, – бросила мисс Ухура, протянув ей падд. – Ты бы смогла.

 

– При всем уважении, мисс, я не тяну инженерный.

 

– То, что ты не умеешь смотреть внутрь предметов, не значит, что ничего нет и внутри тебя, – раздраженно произнесла мисс Ухура. – Взгляд сверху подходит тебе больше. Возможно, тебе еще предоставится возможность.

 

Джоанна потерла пальцем кончик носа.

 

– Сейчас мне некогда думать о таком. Следует найти себе защитника и закрепиться. Пусть и в инженерном.

 

Она почувствовала, как плечо крепко сжала чужая рука.

 

– Никаких защитников, Маккой. Не смей даже думать о том, что с тобой будет, если ты его _найдешь_. Думай головой и не забывай драться за свои вещи.

 

Створки двери разъехались, и мисс Ухура тоже превратилась в тень.

 

– Теперь ты обязана мне. Спрашивать, зачем тебе такие реликты, я больше не буду – но ты же понимаешь, что я сразу узнаю сообщения с подобным шифром?

 

Она ушла, не дожидаясь ответа, но Джоанна не обиделась. Все равно она уже не могла сказать ничего нового. Она опустилась на постель, посмотрела на экран падда. Код оказался на удивление простым. Или просто мисс Ухура так хорошо его понимала.

 

В темноте было не различить ни стула для одежды, ни прикорнувшего на тумбочке кота. Когда мимо проплыл улыбающийся сам себе удильщик, Джоанна даже не удивилась.

 

 

***

 

 

– Это и есть дно? – спросила она, осторожно ступая по темно-бурому песку.

 

Кот плавал, выписывая круги вокруг нее, затонувших громад звездолетов и птичьих клеток на цепях. Клетки хотели бы всплыть на поверхность, конечно. Но птицам внутри было уже все равно, и они старались недостаточно сильно.

 

– Кому как, – бросил кот безразлично. – Есть донья и глубже этого.

 

– Но ведь и здесь почти ничего не видно, – посетовала Джоанна.

 

– Словно над облаками светлее, – парировал Кот. – Твоя тьма, ты ее и разгоняй.

 

Джоанна фыркнула. Глупое животное – словно сам не знал, что это бесполезно.

 

Плотные стены красных водорослей то подбирались ближе к ней, то отступали, иногда задевая ее щиколотки или локти. Когда сквозь них становилось видно хоть что-то вокруг и Джоанна пыталась выглянуть, они сразу смыкались и отгоняли ее подальше. Джоанна не любила море и ненавидела ощущение чего-то склизкого, уцепившегося за ее ноги в воде. Отец разделял ее неприязнь – но мать обожала морские курорты, и они выезжали на них не меньше двух раз в году.

 

Когда стало понятно, что водоросли так и продолжат загораживать ей обзор, Джоанна, досадливо фыркнув, прошлась осколком по ближайшим из них. Вверх потекла темная жидкость, поплыли пузыри – и стены начали стремительно редеть. Словно это одно из древних существ поднимало кверху уродливые пальцы и сейчас решило спрятать их обратно. Ждать кого-то еще.

 

Дно оказалось совсем не таким пустынным, как представлялось Джоанне. Распотрошенные игрушки гигантских размеров, битые фоторамки, вырванные страницы книг.

 

Джоанна остановилась около одной из них.

 

– Интересно, кто додумался выбросить такое? – она с любопытством осмотрела рисунок. Прекрасный рыцарь разрубал надвое рыдающее от боли чудовище.

 

– Разве не ты? – Кот деловито глянул на свои когти и принялся точить их о страницу.

 

– Прекрати! – прикрикнула на него Джоанна. – Конечно не я. У меня очень много книг. Настоящих, с картинками.

 

Кот странно посмотрел на нее и поплыл вперед, к большому осевшему особняку с покосившейся крышей. Сквозь большие окна было видно голубые огоньки, плавающие туда-сюда.

 

– По-моему, это хищные рыбы, – предупредила Джоанна.

 

Кот повернул голову задом наперед и улыбнулся.

 

– Очень хищные, – согласился он.

 

Джоанна решила было бросить его на съедение удильщикам. Но Кот, к сожалению, теперь был ее единственным проводником. Куда задевался Шляпник, знал только он. Поэтому она вздохнула, толкнула гнилую дверь и по привычке придержала ее, чтобы не бить ручкой по новым обоям. Мать не любила, когда бьют ручкой.

 

Гостиная пахла гортензиями. Снующие туда-сюда маленькие светящиеся рыбки давали различить старые снимки в рамках. Мать не любила голых стен. Широкая лестница вела на второй этаж, к спальням, слева и справа узкими рукавами лежали коридоры – и было совершенно непонятно, куда делся противный Кот.

 

Джоанна побродила немного по гостиной, покрутилась перед зеркалом – убедиться, что на ней не осталось водорослевых пятен. Больше делать здесь было нечего. Этот дом не интересовал ее уже давным-давно.

 

Из чулана за лестницей послышался истошный скрипучий мяв.

 

Кот сидел у кладовой и сосредоточенно расцарапывал дверь.

 

– Зачем мы здесь? – спросила Джоанна раздраженно. – Ты по всем захолустным домишкам хочешь меня протащить?

 

– Нет. Только по твоему, – Кот наконец проделал в двери дыру и протиснулся внутрь.

 

Коридор кладовой был освещен на несколько десятков шагов вперед. Джоанна пошла по заплесневелому кафелю, стараясь не смотреть на покачивающийся впереди тощий кошачий хвост. Кота что-то злило.

 

Вместо этого она упорно разглядывала полустертые фрески на стенах. Одна из них показалась ей столь знакомой, что Джоанна утратила всякое внимание к Коту и коснулась ее рукой.

 

– Кто это нарисовал? Хотя нет. Это неважно.

 

Она пошла дальше – но теперь Джоанна узнавала все больше фресок, и вокруг плавало все больше рыб, чтобы осветить их. Теплые карие глаза смотрели на нее с досадой и легким разочарованием. Через несколько минут ей начало казаться, что их слишком много. Они моргали и таращились презрительно. От косяков рыб приходилось отпихиваться обеими руками.

 

– Кот! Зачем ты привел меня сюда? – крикнула Джоанна, оборачиваясь. Коридор позади них был почти полностью заполнен голубыми огоньками. – Что вообще этот дом делает здесь?

 

– Возможно, его принесло тор-рнадо.

 

– Откуда столько рыб?

 

– Это все твои рыбы, – он подцепил одну на коготь и отправил в клыкастый рот. – Не разберешься с ними, и они съедят тебя живьем. А кости погребут под р-развалинами.

 

Одна из рыбок вцепилась Джоанне в палец. Выступила капелька крови – и свет позади из голубого превратился в огненный. Джоанна побыстрее засунула палец в рот и побежала за Котом. Глаза со стен таращились угрожающе.

 

_Ты бросаешь меня. Ты забываешь меня. Неблагодарная..._

 

Джоанна помотала головой. Впереди была темнота – и она смотрела в нее с облегчением. Ей не нужно было заходить. Не нужно было видеть. Этому старому дому было не место в ее Стране.

 

Тяжелый люк в конце коридора отлетел в сторону, и из него высунулась огромная голова в защитных очках. Как только Джоанна заскочила внутрь, Шляпник с грохотом захлопнул люк снова.

 

 

_110100001001111111010000101111101101000010110011110100011000000011010000101101011101000110001000110100001011110111010000101111101101000110000001110100011000001011010000101101011101000010111001001000001101000010111101110100001011010100100000110100001011111011010000101100011101000010111101110100001011000011010001100000001101000110000011110100001011011011010000101101011101000010111101110100001011111000101110_

_Безумный Шляпник_

 

 

Джоанна оперлась на холодный металл и попыталась отдышаться. Это было немыслимо. Кто-то испортил ее Страну, напустил всех этих злоспоминаний, выкинул ее картинки. Отучил Шляпника говорить, как подобает... Вот же он, стоял и гудел рядом с ней, выпуская иногда изо рта облачка черного дыма. Паровой аппарат какой-то, а не инженер.

 

Руку начало неприятно жечь – Джоанна подняла голову и увидела, что упирается ей в огромную трубу поржавевшего местами телескопа. По пальцам уже поползли кристаллики инея. Она отшатнулась и принялась дуть на начавшую синеть ладонь. Кот, успевший развалиться на телескопе, широко зевнул.

 

– Ты же не думала, что в космосе тепло, пр-равда? – спросил он, перевернувшись на спину и позволив Шляпнику почесать ему впалое пузо.

 

– Но мы-то не в космосе. Разве что технически... Это что, и есть обсерватория?

 

Джоанна оглянулась вокруг. Стены были расписаны звездными картами и маршрутами через галактики. Кое-где на металле кто-то выцарапал цифры, жмущиеся друг к другу. Старые шкафы ломились от бумаг, а на полу валялись еле живые секстанты. Джоанна подняла один из них, и тот слабо застрекотал, попытавшись вспорхнуть. Возможно, все еще верил, что долетит до рук своего капитана.

 

Телескоп, в который смотрел Шляпник, был так огромен, что вместил бы в себя пятьдесят Джоанн. Но вмещал лишь мириады звезд и муху, усевшуюся на стекло. Шляпник страшно загудел на нее.

 

– В чем смысл помещать обсерваторию на дне океана? – спросила Джоанна у Кота. – Здесь же нет никакой логики.

 

– Не у всего есть логика, моя дор-рогая, – прищурился тот. – И не всему она нужна. К тому же, Шляпник заинтересован лишь в одной Звезде, а ее все равно отсюда не видно. А вот ту, котор-рая нужна тебе...

 

Он сладко потянулся.

 

– Ты нашла переводчика?

 

– Да, – Джоанна потянула Шляпника за руку и, когда тот нагнулся, вырвала из его груди панель, начав вводить туда параметры расшифровки.

 

Когда она закончила, Шляпник ненадолго застыл и вдруг дернулся, словно тряпичная кукла. Красно-зеленый цилиндр упал с его головы и покатился прочь, на радость секстантам. Джоанна вставила панель назад в металлическую грудь.

 

«Ты поломала механизм», – высветилось на ней.

 

– Нет. Ты поломал – а я починила, – поправила его Джоанна недовольно. – И теперь ты мне обязан. Зачем ты вообще вырезал себе связки?

 

«Несущественно. Ты поломала механизм Страны. Страна Чудес не функционирует должным образом».

 

– Я знаю – мы за этим и пришли. Ты можешь навести телескоп на звезду? Сомневаюсь, что смогу сдвинуть с места такую махину.

 

«Звезда несущественна».

 

Джоанна терпеливо вздохнула и покачнулась на носках.

 

– Пожалуйста, Шляпник. Если что-то разрушает Страну, я должна узнать об этом. И остановить. Ты же не хочешь умереть вместе с ней, верно? – она заметила, что из-под его сюртука струится что-то черное – но предпочла не обращать внимания.

 

Шляпник задумался и спустя пару минут кивнул.

 

«Принято. Отойди».

 

Джоанна послушно сделала несколько шагов назад. Шляпник ухватился за огромное колесо настройки и начал медленно разворачивать телескоп. Тот только охал и кряхтел. Когда труба наконец повернулась в нужную сторону, у Джоанны от его скрипа потрескивало в ушах.

 

Шляпник выпустил пар и, накачав левый глаз до нужных размеров, прилепился им к окуляру. По панели связи побежали новые строчки.

 

«Цель обнаружена. Состояние неизвестно. Расстояние неизвестно. Намерения не ясны».

 

– Ну же, – пихнула его ногу Джоанна. – Дай посмотреть и мне.

 

Шляпник подсадил ее на ладонь и поднял – она приникла к стеклу.

 

Звезда тускло поблескивала где-то очень далеко. Она походила на нераскрытую скорлупу конского каштана и была колкой и острой со всех сторон. Кратер, в который она осела, прорыв в земле глубокую траншею, до сих пор дымился. Джоанна начала быстро-быстро крутить ближнее колесико настройки, пытаясь понять, как долго ей нужно идти, чтобы добраться до ненавистной колючки.

 

Когда стекло знакомо заалело, она оторвалась от телескопа и воскликнула:

 

– Кот! Почему ты мне сразу не сказал, что звезда рухнула даже дальше владений Красного Короля?

 

Тот выгнул спину и тихо зашипел.

 

– Тогда ты еще была не настолько заинтересована в благополучии своей головы, чтобы не поберечь ее от Короля.

 

– Но это же немыслимо далеко, – Джоанна задумчиво коснулась губ указательным пальцем.

 

Пол обсерватории начал мелко подрагивать. Секстанты, радостно пища, кинулись врассыпную.

 

Кот спрыгнул на металлические плиты и пощупал их передними лапами. Хвост, будто сам по себе, начал хлыстать его по впалым бокам.

 

– Плохие новости, господа, – прошипел Кот. – Нас выкапывают. Ты опять умудр-рилась кому-то насолить?

 

Джоанна обернулась вокруг своей оси, стараясь понять, что происходит.

 

– Думаешь, это Король? Так быстро?

 

«В настоящий момент объект КК не наличествует в пределах обсерватории», – высветилось на табло Шляпника.

 

Джоанна пробежала глазами по экрану и закусила губу.

 

– Ясно. Неважно – Кот, ты можешь сказать, где они?

 

– Везде, – рыкнул тот, в один скачок оказавшись на шкафу. – Спасайся кто может.

 

Шляпник, не дожидаясь появления врага, сделал боевую стойку. Раздались истошный гул и скрежетание – как будто кто-то хотел сорвать с обсерватории крышу.

 

Джоанна почувствовала, что опять задыхается. Если рассуждать здраво – а ей было необходимо судить исключительно так, раз уж мир вокруг нее хором сходил с ума, – то все произошедшее за последние пару дней было слишком. Слишком пронзительным, слишком несущимся. Слишком слишком. Пещера, роботы, рыбные злоспоминания... Ее Страна никогда не была милой. Или безопасной. Но никогда раньше она не пыталась убить ее с таким азартом.

 

Вдруг кольнуло очень горько. Что же это? Что произошло? И почему именно с ней? Глупая, глупая Страна! _Несчастные, нелепые твари!_

 

Джоанна набрала в легкие столько воды, сколько уместилось, и крикнула изо всех сил. У нее не осталось их даже для того, чтобы разглядеть, кто именно ворвался в обсерваторию. Все снова превратилось в бело-серую тенистую кашу. На глазах пузырями повисли огромные тяжелые слезы – но Джоанна, не замечая их, уже кинулась к одной из теней. Она не думала, не осознавала – просто кричала что есть мочи и резала наискось осколком. Враги вокруг нее падали, не успев получить в сердце клинок, от одного только звука. И казалось, что они уже покрыли собой весь пол.

 

Когда силы покинули ее совершенно, Джоанна упала коленями в желейную массу и прижала к полу дрожащие ладони. Ее бы, наверное, не хватило сейчас и на то, чтобы тоненько пискнуть. Снова болезненно захотелось спать.

 

– Бар-р-рдак, – прозвучало, отдаваясь рокотом, откуда-то сверху.

 

Джоанна согласно вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

 

 

_«Когда в бункере самой последней сгоревшей звезды_

_Ты запрешься, стеная и плача, невеста моя,_

_И услышишь скребущие звуки,_

_Не бойся – ведь это лишь я._

_Я, это я, моя милая, я сейчас сыт._

_Не бойся меня, пока сыт._

_Пока еще сыт.»_

_Забытая песня о любви_

В вентиляции что-то загудело – Джоанна лишь лениво повернула голову на звук, продолжая лежать ничком. Она нечасто чувствовала себя столь обессиленной после шести часов сна. Ноги онемели, руки слегка подрагивали, когда она пыталась их приподнять. Глупое тело – только и могло, что предавать да еды вкусной требовать.

 

Стоило сходить в медотсек, сообщить о недомогании. Но теперь там, скорее всего, командовал М'Бенга, а его не интересовали такие мелочи. Она, в конце концов, не была вулканкой.

 

Джоанна опустила веки. У нее еще оставалось несколько минут – нужно было потратить их с пользой.

 

– Подведем итоги, – сказала она в пустоту, и форма на стуле выжидательно свернулась калачиком. – Я нездорова. Если уж об этом говорят облезлые коты, то надо бы принять это со всей серьезностью. Возможно даже, это смирительное.

 

Она вспомнила грязную психбольницу для ветеранов позапрошлой клингонской войны. Нет. В такое место она больше не вернется. Уж лучше замахнуться на Капитана кинжалом.

 

– Страна Чудес ломается – из-за меня, – продолжила она пустоте. – Шляпник вырезал себе связки и сошел с ума еще дальше, чем раньше, дно погрязло в мусоре, а цветы говорят про странную новую звезду. Которая, как ни странно, пролетела владения Красного Короля и не рассыпалась над ними в прах. Интересно, что случилось в его королевстве? Не умер же он.

 

Вдруг Король встал перед ее койкой, словно и впрямь живой, и замахнулся тяжелым скипетром. Джоанна сморгнула его. Противный грубиян – в прошлый раз пытался придавить ее троном. А в позапрошлый одел Рождественным пудингом. Какая досада, что его владения нельзя было обойти по самой широкой из дуг – пусть даже она и была бы сверху или снизу.

 

– И до его замка тоже путь не близкий: пираты, бабочки, ушной тиф. Хотя там, наверное, сейчас тоже почти никого не осталось...

 

Голову прошило, будто раскаленной иглой, и Джоанна дернулась на койке. Пренаотвратительнейшее чувство. Нужно было разобраться со звездой как можно скорее. Выкорчевать ее, разрубить, вкопать в землю – над этим можно было поразмыслить по пути. Все равно, сколь долгом.

 

И какое ей вообще было дело до живших в ее голове человечков и их маленького мнения.

 

Подождав, пока в голове прекратятся шум и гам, Джоанна осторожно поднялась с койки и потянулась за формой. Она уже ужасно, ужасно опаздывала.

 

Но по их коридорам не разрешалось бегать, пока не сработала красная тревога, и оставалось просто пройти мимо столовой. Все равно Джоанна не испытывала чувства голода. Ей было некогда.

 

В одном из самых широких коридоров тени образовали необычное завихрение. Сквозь общий шепот было сложно что-либо понять – и Джоанна начала медленно протискиваться вперед. По счастливой случайности, это никого не оскорбило, и ей дали подойти вплотную.

 

Даже в полумраке красный выделялся слишком заметно.

 

Красное форменное платье и красные ногти, ухоженные, аккуратные. Непохожие на обгрызенные обрубки Джоанны. Небольшой медальон с красным камнем, блестящим гранями. И большое расползающееся пятно вокруг, все еще не высохло.

 

Темные глаза мисс Ухуры смотрели вверх, из приоткрытого рта тоже стекала тонкая струйка красного. Кажется, она пыталась скрести по полу, даже когда уже стало ясно, что никто не придет.

 

Джоанна опустилась рядом с ней, нащупала неуверенно место на шее, как учил отец. Разумеется, нет – но вдруг же, верно?

 

Тени стали спешно растекаться по коридорам. Они тоже опаздывали, и им не терпелось рассказать. Капитан будет в ярости...

 

Что же скажет мистер Скотт?

 

Возможно, мисс Ухура могла бы... помогать ей. Если бы Джоанна нашла, что предложить, как стать полезной. Она взяла прохладные пальцы в свои и посидела так минуту, не выпуская.

 

Может быть, она даже подсказала бы, как справиться со Звездой – они, звезды, наверное, хорошо понимали друг друга, и мисс Ухура знала, как бороться с такими...

 

Джоанна дотянулась двумя пальцами до ее лица, провела сверху вниз по глазам, не сдержав легкой дрожи.

 

Снова одна, безо всех.

 

Надо было стать сильной, как советовала мисс Ухура. Скорее, скорее стать. Но разве сама она?.. Все это... Нет.

 

Джоанна сжала пальцы, поднялась и осмотрелась. Она стояла в коридоре одна. И это было удобно: теперь она собиралась попасть в другое место. Надо было давно признать, что даже очень мудрые люди ошибались. И что нельзя было совершать таких же ошибок. Что система, какой бы ни казалась страшной, работала – а разве Шляпник не говорил, что стоит всегда держаться рабочих систем?

 

Мисс Ухура. Кто бы ни сделал это, он...

 

Джоанна мотнула головой. На подобные идеи пока не хватало ресурсов. А то, что она собиралась сделать – может, именно так она потом и смогла бы найти любителя красного цвета.

 

Она остановилась у двери нужной каюты. Такой знакомой, но уже чужой. Выдохнула, одернула форму, положила нужные слова на язык. Она же все равно собиралась. У нее было все, чтобы это сработало. Так почему бы и не начать?

 

Дверь отъехала сама, лейтенант-коммандер шагнул ей навстречу. Взглянул на Джоанну, приподняв брови, чуть отклонился назад, ухмыльнулся. Он ухмылялся до невероятия криво – но не так, как Кот. Тот просто скалился всему. А мистер Сулу – прицельно.

 

– Мисс Джоанна, – кивнул он, скрестив руки. – Почему не на смене?

 

Язык ожидаемо прилип к небу, но прикрываться этим уже, разумеется, стало нельзя. «Когда переступаешь мужчине дорогу, – говорила мать шепотом, – позаботься, чтобы он извлек из этого как можно больше плюсов».

 

Джоанна улыбнулась, став, разумеется, похожей на куклу, и чуть склонила голову.

 

– Лейтенант-коммандер. Разрешите войти, если я не сильно задержу вас?

 

– Если только не сильно, – одобрительно протянул мистер Сулу, чуть подвинувшись.

 

Джоанна с трудом протиснулась в каюту, старательно едва заметно коснувшись его руки своей.

 

В совершенно изменившейся, теперь богато обставленной просторной каюте стоял легкий запах благовоний. Огромное панно на одной из стен изображало какого-то диковинного зверя с человеческим лицом. На другой висело несколько длинных шпаг. Золотистый ковер под ногами скрадывал звук шагов.

 

Джоанна без разрешения присела на бордовый диван и сложила руки на коленях. Мистер Сулу сел с другого конца и, положив ногу на ногу, посмотрел в ее сторону, пожалуй, заинтересованно.

 

– Вы уже знаете о мисс Ухуре? – спросила Джоанна просто потому, что не могла не спросить. Глава службы безопасности должен был взять это дело на себя. Она помогла бы, как сумела. Капитану нужно было лишь приказать.

 

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся мистер Сулу. – Довольно неожиданное происшествие, правда? Впрочем, я бы не удивился, случись оно и раньше. Были... инциденты.

 

Джоанна внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, не задевая взглядом шрама. Он этого так не любил. Из-за внешности или из-за мисс Ухуры, сложно было сказать. Скорее всего, и то, и другое.

 

– А капитан? – осторожно спросила она.

 

– А что капитан? – оскалился мистер Сулу. – Велел выяснить и душу вынуть, конечно, что еще он может сказать на такое. Как будто она не могла найти себе игрушку из неспокойных и проснуться из-за этого с ножом в спине. Неделя муторных допросов, не меньше... А что, мисс Джоанна, есть какие-то предположения?

 

Он спокойно моргнул, осматривая ее с ног до головы и усмехаясь. У нее появились предположения, да. Но сейчас для них, к сожалению, было не место и не время.

 

– Нет, коммандер. Я вообще-то пришла не для этого. Извините.

 

– Пока извиню, – прищурился мистер Сулу. – И зачем же вы тогда ко мне пришли? В гости?

 

– Нет.

 

Он фыркнул.

 

– Я хочу попросить вас о защите, – выговорила Джоанна наконец. – Вы знаете, что случилось с моим отцом. Я теперь одна, и я... Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я могла рассчитывать на помощь мужчины.

 

Мистер Сулу странно покосился на нее, а потом вновь довольно расслабился и кивнул.

 

– Я так и подумал, – он подсел ближе и взял ее за подбородок, посмотрел оценивающе. – Хотя редко кто выдает такое прямо с порога. Прямолинейный старик Маккой так ничего тебе и не объяснил, да?

 

Джоанна вежливо отстранилась и улыбнулась как можно скромнее.

 

– Прошу прощения, коммандер. У меня нет опыта в подобного рода вещах.

 

Усмешка мистера Сулу стала еще шире. Кажется, это ему слышать было приятно. Как же все-таки странно это было: чем глупее она себя вела, тем сильнее нравилась мужчинам. Почему никто не научил ее так отчаянно глупить?

 

– Зато я могу многое предложить вам, – добавила она, помолчав пару мгновений. В компании мистера Сулу ей было немного жутко – но не жутче, чем рядом с Капитаном или, тем более, с Коммандером.

 

Мистер Сулу погладил ее по щеке шершавой ладонью и поднялся на ноги.

 

– Разумеется. Но об этом мы можем поговорить и вечером, правда? Ты могла бы заглянуть на ужин. И не волнуйся насчет Скотта, я скажу ему, что это время ты провела на допросе. Как свидетель, – он подошел к зеркалу и поправил рукой волосы.

 

Джоанна вздохнула. Она этого и боялась: ее опять неправильно поняли.

 

– Но коммандер, – мягко начала она, – то, что я хочу предложить, я могу показать вам и сейчас. На это не нужно много времени.

 

Мистер Сулу развернулся на каблуках. Его брови опять были удивленно приподняты.

 

– Да, мисс Джоанна?

 

– Мой отец, у него были кое-какие разработки. Секретные. Он никому о них не говорил, – она внимательно посмотрела на него, стараясь, однако, не выглядеть слишком заинтересованной. – Даже не записывал, все хранил в голове.

 

Мистер Сулу поморщился с презрением.

 

– И что там, микстуры от керонского гриппа? Таблетки?

 

– Нет, – быстро возразила Джоанна, почти перебив его. – Яды. К примеру. Новые, никому не известные формулы – только мы с ним их знали. Он заставил меня выучить их все на зубок. Не в прямом смысле...

 

Ей показалось, что мистера Сулу это не слишком порадовало. Он мягко подошел обратно к дивану и навис над Джоанной.

 

– И откуда я буду знать, что эти формулы верны и работают? Что ты не подсунешь мне фальшивку.

 

– А вы не будете, – просто сказала Джоанна. – Только когда проверите их на практике. Нанесете на кинжал или подольете кому-нибудь в воду. У меня их около дюжины, есть и абсолютно бесцветные. Большинство, если точно.

 

Она задумалась, пересчитывая. Действительно двенадцать? Было же четырнадцать...

 

Мистер Сулу поднял ее на ноги, придержав за локти. Его лицо внезапно оказалось очень близко – захотелось отшатнуться. Джоанна улыбнулась.

 

– И ты, разумеется, не воспользуешься ими сама? Против меня или еще кого-нибудь, кто взбредет в голову, – уточнил он с иронией в голосе. В его глазах почему-то больше не было того довольного блеска, что пять минут назад.

 

– Разумеется, – кивнула Джоанна. И добавила как могла жалостливо: – Отпустите меня, пожалуйста. Мне немного больно...

 

Мистер Сулу разжал пальцы.

 

– Можешь быть свободна. Вечером вернешься: я отвечу тебе, насколько мне будет полезна твоя помощь. Советую заранее на многое не надеяться.

 

Джоанна благодарно кивнула еще раз и пошла к выходу. Когда она была почти у порога, мистер Сулу вновь окликнул ее.

 

– А что, мисс Джоанна, если я попытаюсь отравить тебя? – спросил он с насмешкой.

 

Она обернулась и взглянула на него, склонив голову набок.

 

– Я бы вам не советовала, коммандер. Это большой риск. К тому же, только я их знаю. Без меня вы останетесь ни с чем.

 

Его губы сжались в тонкую нитку.

 

– Я могу их из тебя выбить. Все без остатка. Не думаешь?

 

Джоанна перевела взгляд на пол и помолчала немного, озадаченная этим вопросом. Но, в конце концов, если после пыток ее бы все равно убили, то смысла соглашаться не было, так?

 

Она покачала головой.

 

– Этого я бы вам делать не посоветовала тоже. Приятного дня вам, коммандер. И до вечера.

 

Она развернулась к двери и выдохнула. Вероятно, все прошло не очень плохо. Она все еще была жива и, кажется, заключила предварительное соглашение с мужчиной. Даже избежала домогательств – ну, почти, но на корабле это бы даже в расчет не приняли.

 

Джоанна сделала еще пару шагов и вдруг почувствовала острую резкую боль в затылке.

 

«Звезда», – мелькнуло у нее в голове, но, судя по звуку, сейчас что-то разбилось. Ее чем-то... Что-то...

 

Джоанна покачнулась и сползла на руки мистеру Сулу. У него, к ее вялому ужасу, опять было очень довольное лицо.

 

 

***

 

 

Она опустила босые ступни в порозовевшую воду. Маленькие жар-рыбки, золотые и красные, завились вокруг. Солнце медленно окуналось в море все глубже и светило в нем с приятным бутылочно-зеленым оттенком.

 

– Так и продолжишь злиться? – спросила Джоанна.

 

Повисшие в воздухе клыки недовольно щелкнули.

 

– Меня пор-рой и впрямь удивляет, насколько легко ты готова проститься с жизнью, – донеслось из них. Сам Кот появляться до сих пор отказывался.

 

Джоанна оглянулась: белый туман так и не рассосался, окутав владения Императора плотным покрывалом. Проедаться через него не хотелось – но Кот требовал уходить как можно скорее. Джоанна и сама не желала оставаться здесь надолго. Даже птицы, и те тянули протяжные колокольные песни на своем курлычьем наречии – под них хотелось медленно зайти в воду и лечь на нее лицом вниз. И лежать, лежать... Словно так было всегда.

 

– Гнетущее спокойствие, – произнесла Джоанна негромко, поправив широкие шуршащие рукава кимоно.

 

Кот прищурил появившиеся в воздухе глаза.

 

– Мертвая земля. Зр-ря ты сюда сунулась. Дракон уже знает, что ты здесь.

 

– Дракон? – переспросила Джоанна, бултыхая ногами в теплой воде.

 

Кот громко фыркнул.

 

– Только он сам зовет себя Императором. Все остальные видят хвост.

 

– И что же, никто ему об этом не сказал?

 

– А ты бы сказала? – заинтересованно уточнил Кот. – В его горе только сухие листья и птичьи кости, а и те, и другие смелостью не отличаются.

 

Джоанна склонила голову набок и посмотрела на горизонт. Солнце село полностью. Скоро кувшинка, на которой они с Котом расположились, должна была опуститься на дно. Следовало идти, туман там был или нет. В такой тиши все равно будет слышно каждый шелест, особенно когда она станет ступать босиком.

 

Она засунула за пояс свой осколок и поднялась, примериваясь к следующей кувшинке. До берега было не больше полумили. На почерневшей воде такое скопление листов смотрелось большими веснушками – а сама Джоанна, наверное, голубой стрекозой, повисающей то тут, то там.

 

– Почему бы не прокатиться верхом? – предложил вдруг Кот, когда они были уже почти у самого берега.

 

«Разве тут есть, на ком?» – спросила было Джоанна, но в этот самый момент она услышала тихое конское ржание. Где-то впереди и левее. Точнее сказать было нельзя: лишь только она ступила на мелкую гальку, как туман сам съел ее, предлагая незатейливую игру в прятки.

 

Джоанна пошла на звук по мертвому лесу. Туман стелился по земле змеями, они тихо шипели, когда она наступала на них. Пики высоких сосен тыкались в заходившееся кровью небо и недовольно скрипели на Джоанну. Живых они не любили. Через какое-то время она наткнулась на сосну с раскачивающимися на ветках петлями. В одной из них застряла конская голова на длинной палке. Голова посмотрела на Джоанну, а Джоанна – на голову.

 

– Ненастоящая лошадь? – спросила она у Кота.

 

– Тебе под стать, – прошипел тот все еще несколько обиженно. – Раз просишь палачей сберечь твою жизнь, то и на кобыле дер-ревянной проедешься.

 

Джоанна махнула на него рукой и, закатав рукава кимоно, полезла вверх по стволу. Где-то в глуши леса раздался тихий плач – может быть, кто-то жалел, что у него не осталось рук, чтобы так же лазать. Джоанна коснулась пальцами древка и потянула на себя. Лошадь возмущенно заржала и взбрыкнула, выскользнув из петли и сбросив с дерева Джоанну. Та вскрикнула и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, опустилась на ноги. Наконец-то появившийся полностью Кот потрогал лапой конскую голову и довольно прищурился.

 

– Может, тебя просто мало р-роняли? Пр-риземляешься ты хорошо и без чужой помощи.

 

Джоанна вздохнула.

 

– Тебе этого не понять, Кот, но помощников ищут, чтобы не падать, – она осторожно взяла коника в руки и посмотрела ему в глаза. Тот лишь самую чуточку поплакал, капая ей на пальцы смолой, и унялся. – Ну что же, вези меня к Красному Королю.

 

Она села верхом и, вцепившись в гриву, подумала о помпезном, расписанном алой краской замке. Коник громко заржал и рванул вперед, неся Джоанну сквозь душную пуховую подушку тумана. Ветер зашептал ей в уши всякие пошлости, и Джоанна, попытавшись от него отмахнуться, потеряла одну из шелковых лент кимоно. Она с тоской взглянула ей вслед, понимая, что отдала ее на растерзание прислужникам Дракона. Всего лишь на один жалкий, беспомощный миг ей захотелось собрать все ленты, раскиданные по этому лесу, и связать Дракона ими, чтобы тот больше не смел...

 

Кот предостерегающе заорал – но коник уже сменил направление и понесся вверх, к потерявшейся в сизых облаках горе. Джоанне оставалось лишь держаться. Когда она попыталась вновь подумать о Короле, ее память показала ей лишь скомканную в когтистой руке голубую ленту.

 

Она поднималась все выше, уже не уворачиваясь от обидных пощечин ветра. Наконец ее коник жалобно заржал и упал на землю почти сразу за тяжелыми золотыми воротами. Джоанна рухнула на колени.

 

– Быстрее, глупая! – зашипел на нее кот.

 

Она, опомнившись, вскочила, подхватила древко и на подламывающихся ногах поспешила назад. Ворота, посмеиваясь старыми пружинами, захлопнулись прямо перед ней. Когда Джоанна отошла, они приоткрылись вновь, но стоило ей повернуться, затворились с тем же хихиканьем. Ей просто пришлось идти дальше – и все из-за одной своевольной мысли. Она ненавидела себя за нее и была слишком зла, чтобы расплакаться, поэтому только сжала кулаки и зубы и пошла вперед.

 

Каменный язык тропы, огибающий гору по спирали, ложился под ноги с чрезмерной услужливостью. Джоанна морщилась от влажного липкого звука и старалась не думать о том, что этот язык лижет ей пятки. Кот куда-то сгинул, и ей приходилось раз за разом окунаться в собственные мысли, чтобы не слушать горьких птичьих криков вокруг. Аисты с подрезанными крыльями сидели на низких деревцах и иногда пытались взлетать, роняя Джоанне на голову влажные алые перья. Она старалась их не жалеть. В конце концов, если кто-то давал поймать себя, то терял право винить в этом других.

 

Дальше раздумывать об этом ей абсолютно не хотелось.

 

Когда в небо выкатился синеватый подбитый глаз луны, она поднялась уже достаточно высоко. Под горой плескалась соблазнительная черная вода, холодная и глубокая. Джоанна иногда посматривала вниз, но под взглядами сломанных аистов от собственных мыслей ей становилось стыдно.

 

Вскоре на камнях начали появляться мозаики. Аккуратно выложенные из кусочков крашеных зубов, они переливались под лунным светом и игриво подмигивали Джоанне. Один ритуал за другим, все выше и выше. Она старалась отводить взгляд, но губы все равно сжимала в тонкую белую полоску. Очень неженственно. Нагревшийся кристалл в руке приятно тяжелел.

 

По спине Джоанны пробежал мерзкий холодок – она застыла на месте и, вздохнув несколько раз, заглянула за очередной поворот.

 

– Дракон, похоже, окружил себя крыльями, – произнесла она негромко. – Что будет, когда он узнает, что я не умею летать?

 

Лязг зубов раздался у самого ее уха.

 

– Об этом можешь не волноваться. Не все драконы этому обучены.

 

Джоанна хмыкнула, не отрывая взгляда от стражников-оригами, стоявших на посту неподалеку. Больше всего они напоминали сделанных неумелой рукой журавликов – Джоанна была уверена, что у такого амбициозного Дракона их не меньше тысячи. Она оценивающе посмотрела на их пики и пожала плечами. Тихо зашелестело кимоно. Взглянув на его подол, Джоанна с досадой полоснула по нему кристаллом. Под ткань немедленно пробрался холодный воздух, но движения стали гораздо свободнее.

 

– Это ведь просто тонкие листы бумаги. Какой от них прок?

 

Кот пребольно укусил ее за левое ухо. Пришлось сдерживать крик.

 

– Некоторые листы могут перер-резать тебе глотку. Иди впер-ред и увидишь сама.

 

Джоанна в последний раз взглянула на небо – к несчастью, на нем не было ни облака. Дождь оставил земли Дракона. Ей придется справляться самой.

 

Она вышла навстречу стражникам, и те с противным клекотом выставили свои пики. Джоанна хотела замахнуться кристаллом, но коник, заржав, потянул ее левую руку. Решив дать ему шанс, она занесла его над головой и опустила на землю. Журавлей подкинуло в воздух. Оружие вылетело из их крыльев, и они беспомощно закружили, стараясь побыстрее оказаться на земле. Одного Джоанна приколола кристаллом к скале, как бабочку. Из раны поползли красные чернила. Второго, несмотря на его отчаянный крик, сдуло к морю – он еще некоторое время надрывался, пока вдруг не затих. К этому моменту перестал дергаться и первый. Джоанна, заткнув кристалл за широкий пояс, погладила теплую гриву коника и отправилась дальше.

 

Стражники начали попадаться ей все чаще – до пещеры оставалось уже недалеко. Джоанна, чувствуя под рукой послушное дерево, припечатывала их к земле или размазывала о гору, оставляя на ней причудливые кляксы. Ей сделалось почему-то очень легко, почти так же, как было до смерти отца. В бою ей было некогда разбирать себя по кусочкам, но ей казалось, что это как-то было связано с контролем. Джоанна попробовала улыбнуться, но чернила брызнули ей на лицо, и ей пришлось сплевывать противную горечь. Радоваться было не время.

 

Она поднимала и опускала коника, била раз за разом – но в какой-то момент обнаружила себя в кругу пик. Грудь высоко вздымалась от усталости, а море пожелтевшей бумаги все наползало. Стражники перегруппировались и потеснили ее наверх. Пришлось подчиниться. Вспыхнувшее чувство легкости снова ушло под воду.

 

И все же она забралась высоко: конвой вел ее не дольше часа. Огромная хрустальная пещера, в которую они вошли, чарующе зазвенела и изошлась кривыми отражениями. На большинстве из них Джоанне виделся большой, выпирающий из кимоно живот. Отражение бессильно пыталось прикрыть его руками или выцарапать из себя ненавистную опухоль. Она недовольно поджала губы. Отец много раз говорил с ней о своевременности каждого ее действия. И о последствиях. Джоанна подняла голову выше и постаралась не поджимать от холода стекла пальцы ног. Впрочем, вскоре стекло сменилось хрупкими косточками грызунов, больно колющими ступни. Джоанна предпочла бы холод.

 

В центре самой большой пещеры стояло угадываемое подобие трона. Дракон, наверное, сам собрал его из костей покрупнее. Когда журавли запрыгали к стенам, а Джоанна подошла ближе и встала как раз под выдолбленным в своде отверстием, Дракон поднялся на ноги. Он неторопливо приблизился, еле слышно шурша хвостом, взял цепкой когтистой рукой Джоанну за подбородок. Начавшее подниматься из-за горизонта солнце пробилось сквозь хрусталь. Оно окрасило алым золотые чешуйки доспеха и голубую ткань кимоно, сделав их неразличимыми. Джоанна запоздало дернулась и почувствовала, как потекла по подбородку кровь.

 

Дракон поцокал языком.

 

– Разве это не ты пыталась подняться ко мне во дворец без приглашения? – он ухмыльнулся. – Даже пренебрегла ради меня Звездой и нашим трусливым Королем. Я доволен – я сам всегда говорю, что враг за спиной опаснее врага впереди. Пусть и такого, как тот, что засел в Звезде.

 

– Я пришла не за твоим одобрением. Просто не хотела отдавать такому, как ты, свои вещи, – хрипло ответила ему Джоанна. Она старалась смотреть не в черные дыры его глаз, а на саму себя – в его блестящей чешуе.

 

Губы Дракона стали чуть тоньше, чем были.

 

– Вы привели своему Императору непокорную невесту, – выплюнул он, обращаясь к журавлям.

 

– Ты не Император, – онемевшими губами произнесла Джоанна. Когда его глаза зажглись желтым огнем, она попыталась сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло.

 

– Буду, когда женюсь, – он растянул в улыбке рот, показав пильчатые зубы. – Полноправным хозяином Страны Чудес.

 

Джоанна отступила на шаг и обеими руками вцепилась в древко коника. Эта мысль раньше не приходила ей на ум. Плоть была плотью, ее можно было отрезать и заменить, как делал это Шляпник. Ломать Страну Джоанна не могла позволить. Ее создавал для нее своими рассказами отец.

 

Она удобнее перехватила коника и коротко вскрикнула. Кажется, тому тоже передалась ее железная уверенность – внезапно вместо дерева у нее под ладонями оказался темный металл. Не столь тяжелый, как ей могло показаться.

 

Дракон от неожиданности отступил на полшага. Но тотчас же криво ухмыльнулся и принял боевую стойку. В его руке появилась изукрашенная каменьями катана. Стоило Джоанне замахнуться, как он едва заметным, почти ленивым движением срезал с нее верхний слой ткани кимоно.

 

Она испуганно попятилась. Как она могла забыть. Фехтование. Ей не стоило... Она никогда не смогла бы.

 

Сверху раздалось разъяренное мяуканье. Джоанна вскинула на миг голову и увидела, что Кот тянет рыжую башку вниз через отверстие. Его глаза блестели даже ярче, чем драконьи. Она облизала губы и попыталась унять дрожь в руках.

 

Бой, в который она вступила, был ей не по силам. Она размахивала коником, пытаясь попасть по Дракону хоть раз, но тот был совсем не похож на своих стражников. Он просто отходил из-под ее ударов, неспешно, не прекращая улыбаться и сверлить ее взглядом, от которого хотелось заплакать. Древко проворачивалось во вспотевших ладонях, кости впивались в исцарапанную кожу стоп, волосы растрепались и лезли в глаза. Всего однажды ей удалось наступить Дракону на хвост и, воспользовавшись моментом, ударить его коником по спине. Но он не упал, лишь тихо охнул и развернулся, отбросил ее от себя хлесткой пощечиной. Джоанна попыталась отступить к выходу, но ряд стражников сомкнулся перед ней.

 

Она не могла защитить ни себя, ни свою Страну. Действительно была такой беспомощной, как ей и казалось. Ее спина ссутулилась, плечи поникли. Кот надрывно орал сверху – но что он мог сделать, что он вообще понимал?

 

Джоанна в последний раз отмахнулась от небрежного удара катаны и осела на пол. Затрещали кости. Коник выпал у нее из рук и жалобно заржал.

 

Дракон, сделав еще несколько замысловатых движений, убрал оружие и, подойдя к Джоанне, заслонил от нее солнце. Хвост вкрадчиво обернулся вокруг его ног.

 

– Ну вот и все, – произнес Дракон, смотря сверху вниз. – Не дергайся.

 

Он протянул руку, и Джоанна вскрикнула. Что-то мелькнуло в воздухе – она не успела разглядеть, что, но Дракон завопил и завертелся волчком. На нем появилось темно-рыжее шипящее пятно, оно раздирало кожу и звенело чешуйками доспеха.

 

– Ну давай же! – рявкнуло оно.

 

Джоанна отмерла. Времени не было, средств – тоже, но она взяла на себя _обязательства_ и должна была выполнять их. Она подняла коника и, не задумываясь, пожелала. Когда из конского лба вырос витой острый рог, Джоанна со всех сил воткнула его Дракону в грудь.

 

Громкий, нечеловеческий крик отозвался слабой болью где-то глубоко внутри, где жил потрепанный и померкший образ. Чудовище перед ней залилось кровью из пасти. И эта кровь брызнула ей в глаза, залепляя их.

 

Но она же победила?

 

 

***

 

 

Боль в затылке была слишком сильной. Джоанна с трудом повернулась, и ее вырвало на пару мужских сапог. Лейтенант-коммандер Сулу с проломленной головой лежал совсем рядом.

 

– Просто великолепно, – прошипел сквозь зубы Чехов, глядя на испачканную обувь. Он откинул на пол окровавленную статуэтку и перекинул Джоанну через плечо.

 

– Только попытайся испачкать форму. Я добью тебя сам, – услышала она прежде чем потерять сознание.

 

 

_Никогда не смотри Императору в глаза. Смотри за трон._

_Но если увидишь справа от трона человека —_

_слушай меня  внимательно —_

не вздумай _поднимать взгляда._

_Те, кто стоит за троном, всегда опаснее._

_Леонард Маккой_

 

Воды. Пить.

 

Потрескавшаяся бурая земля, присыпанная грязным красным песком, шептала что-то о темноте, в которой не будет боли. Золотое солнце тянуло к Джоанне властные пальцы и протыкало ее ими насквозь. Барханы переплывали с места на место, вальсировали вокруг – или это голова кружилась и кружила их вместе с собой.

 

Джоанна не помнила, зачем плелась вперед – просто это было когда-то важно, а теперь не осталось ничего кроме пути. Тот, кто шел с ней, исчез бесследно, и от этого было и тоскливо, и мстяще радостно. На тех местах, на которые падали капли горького пота, вырастали и тут же закапывались обратно в песок скорые пионы.

 

Она почему-то продолжала тащить за собой палку с головой единорога, рогом вниз. Там, где она проходила, оставалась глубокая борозда. Каждый раз, когда Джоанна натыкалась на нее, ей мерещилась впереди ссутуленная спина в красном кожаном поддоспешнике

 

Очень хотелось чая и немного поспать. И зачем она не стала тоже пионом, когда предлагали?

 

Она подняла взгляд на расплывшееся по небу солнце, и расплавленный песок вдруг мягко коснулся ее головы. Джоанна подумала, что, если запечется в нем, как в янтаре, то станет красивой брошью и подарит себя Императору. Будет на все смотреть – и ничего не делать. Только думать о всяких послах и их брошках.

 

Солнце вверху действительно потекло от центра к краям. Воздух высоко зазвенел, и звон словно расслоился, проникая в уши не потоком, а острыми пластинами. Джоанне стало интересно увидеть срез себя. Возможно, где-то внутри еще оставалась драгоценная вода.

 

Звон в какой-то момент прервался громким гулом – Джоанна молча вскрикнула. Гул разбился на два, выровнялся и зазвучал знакомо. От попыток вспомнить зазудело в голове.

 

– Капитан!

 

От этого голоса ее сковал лед, и она заплакала бы, если б не боялась, что слезы треснут прямо в глазах от перепада температуры. Внутри нее все застыло, снаружи – оплавилось. Сердце все еще заходилось и пыталось от страха продолбить себе путь на волю.

 

– Капитан!.. – она взмолилась, чтобы он ушел. Просто ушел восвояси – и холод забрал с собой.

 

– Хватит уже, – от этого голоса пекло так же, как от солнца. Может, это он призвал его на небо? – Это бессмысленно. Пропусти.

 

– У меня свои приказы.

 

Джоанна почувствовала запах жженых ресниц.

 

– Не сметь, – прорычало солнце. – Отойди прочь с дороги!

 

– Охрана! Охрану в медотсек!

 

Мед... Чехов. Чехов же, да? Он нес ее в медотсек. Но голоса были – они не... Джоанна отчаянно пыталась вспомнить, но кости уже превратились в клей, и это очень мешало.

 

– Какого дьявола! Пошел вон от койки, живо!

 

Она широко раскрыла рот, и губы треснули в нескольких местах. Стало влажно – она почувствовала влагу на щеках и во рту. На обугленных ладонях. На изжаренных щиколотках. Капли забарабанили по поддоспешнику.

 

Начался ливень.

 

Солнце свергли, смяли и оттеснили грозовые тучи. Небо расцвело гранатовым и кидалось во все стороны – спелые осколки падали на песок все чаще. В минуты он скрылся под водой, и Джоанна поплыла по новому морю, стараясь только глотать иногда немного воздуха. Она лежала неподвижно на спине, и поток сам нес ее куда считал нужным, кружа и макая с головой, чтобы не пугать раскатами грома. Джоанне казалось, что она все еще плачет, и море от ее слез разрастается еще быстрее. Общее море грозовых слез.

 

Нарыдавшись вволю, она попробовала шевельнуться, и вода немедленно перестала ее держать. Ей пришлось выплывать самой, хотя отфыркивалась она и за себя, и за коника. Когда Джоанну прибило наконец к суше, тот весь покраснел без воздуха – получился гранатовый единорог.

 

– Красному Королю ты точно понравишься. Буду приглядывать, чтобы не отобрал, – выговорила она, утерев кровь с губ. И пояснила прижавшему уши к голове оружию: – Короли так всегда делают. Не говори, что не знал.

 

Она осторожно поднялась на ноги и, убедившись, что тело вновь набралось воды, выпрямилась. У нее появились кое-какие догадки насчет этой злополучной Звезды. И ей почему-то показалось, что лучше Королю на пути у нее не вставать.

 

Взойдя на ближайший холм, она оглядела раскинувшийся перед ней живой лабиринт. При входе стояла величественная, пусть и заросшая красным шиповником, статуя Короля.

 

– Будет приятно вас познакомить, – она погладила кончиками пальцев древко коника и прищурилась.

 

– Ты же в курсе, что с конями обычно пр-ринцы р-разговаривают? – раздалось у нее за плечом.

 

Джоанна, неохотно улыбнувшись, почесала Кота за порванным ухом и вступила на земли Красного Короля.

 

 

***

 

 

Она не помнила, сколько раз успела потеряться в лабиринте. Он щедро одаривал ее ловушками и распахивал перед ней заросшие терновником тупики, продраться через которые она смогла бы лишь по частям. Наконец ей это прискучило, и Джоанна забралась по одной из стен наверх. Лабиринт недовольно скукожился, закрутился в спираль и распрямился, раскинув щупальца дорожек, будто спрут. Джоанна осторожно пошла по стене к замку, перепрыгивая проходы и внимательно следя за тем, чтобы ее не утянул вниз один из хлыстов лоз.

 

Здесь все было по-старому. Может, чуточку пустынно – но птицы продолжали орать в вышине, а над замком продолжала медленно вращаться огромная красная воронка, которой Король скармливал иногда своих мертвых врагов в назидание живым. Влажный хлесткий ветер шумел зелеными листами и путал Джоанне волосы просто потому, что мог. Красный Король звенел во всем, раздражающе, надоедливо живой и не устающий воевать со всеми подряд. Джоанна вспоминала, как восхищалась этим десять лет назад, и с удивлением чувствовала, что несколько изменилась. Теперь этой взбалмошной философии рядом с собой ей было не нужно.

 

Она легко соскочила на мощенную сердцами площадку и огляделась.

 

– Интересно, куда подевалась его хваленая гвардия? – Джоанна медленно пошла вперед, к мосту, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но ощущения злых взглядов на спине так и не появилось.

 

Мост оказался поднят – Джоанна привычно дернула за рычаг, железо натужно заскрипело, но витая громадина не упала к ее ногам. Приглядевшись, Джоанна увидела, что она оплетена масляно-черными лозами. Возможно, Король, не рассчитав, случайно отрубил голову последнему своему садовнику.

 

Пока она раздумывала, не переплыть ли ей густой ров, неподалеку послышалось гулкое биение. Джоанна обернулась на звук, положив левую руку на кристалл у бока, – но там все еще никого не было. Только такой же черный сгусток, оплетший одну из статуй Короля и жадно сосущий из рва кровь на самом его краю. Он пульсировал и лоснился, как жирная пиявка. Подойдя ближе, Джоанна заметила, что несколько лоз скрылись под кромкой крови полностью.

 

– Интересно, насколько далеко они тянутся, – задумчиво произнесла она, снова обернувшись к мосту. – Думаю, Король не слишком оскорбится, если я проверю.

 

Она перехватила коника, размахнулась и ударила в самые центр сгустка, пришедшийся на торс статуи. Раздался влажный звук, и сгусток лопнул, обдав Джоанну с ног до головы бурой, дурно пахнущей жидкостью. Позади нее с оглушительным лязгом рухнул мост. Джоанна осторожно отерла пальцами лицо и скривилась.

 

Разве ходят в подобном виде во дворцы?

 

– Ну, ты хотя бы одним куском. Пока что, – она перевела взгляд вниз. Кот уселся на упавшую голову статуи и довольно скалился оттуда.

 

Не обращая на него больше внимания, Джоанна вновь пошла вперед. У нее не было времени смотреть, как Кот тешит свое раздутое рыжее эго.

 

Широкий внутренний двор, заваленный ржавым оружием, она почти пробежала. Из бойниц обзор был слишком хорош, чтобы медлить, а на арбалетный болт в голове времени не осталось тоже. Но, к удивлению и растущей подозрительности Джоанны, никто даже не начал истошно вопить о нарушителях. Она ворвалась в главный зал и немного отдышалась. Гвардия так и не появилась.

 

– Не мог же он казнить совсем всех подряд, – здраво заметила она. – У Палача отнялись бы руки.

 

Она бесшумно прошла по алому ковру к Первому Парадному Трону, стоявшему на возвышении, и обнаружила его разбитым на щепки. Одинокое сердце валялось и гневно посверкивало в отдалении. В голову Джоанны пришла опасная мысль о бунте – но ее вытравливали так усердно, что она, заметавшись по черепной коробке, через пару мгновений угасла сама. Развешенные по стенам парадные портреты почти ласково улыбнулись.

 

– Ваше Величество! – крикнула Джоанна на пробу. По высоким сводам пошло плясать, коверкая ее голос на все лады, эхо.

 

Отец говорил ей, что некоторые не взрослеют.

 

Но кроме эха никто так и не откликнулся. Джоанна смутно помнила, в какую сторону идти точно не нужно – она свернула в левый коридор и медленно направилась к дверям в конце.

 

Когда она была уже в его середине, голову прошила раскаленная игла. Джоанна вскрикнула и, осев на пол, сжала руками виски. Коридор закрутился по часовой стрелке, изогнулся и застыл так. Наверное, это должно было остановить ее? Только больше разозлившись, Джоанна медленно встала на ноги и пошла по стене. Ей подумалось, что Звезда начала бояться ее оскорбительно поздно.

 

Перескакивая на потолок и обратно, она добралась до двери и толкнула ее. Та неохотно поддалась, и, стоило Джоанне сделать шаг внутрь, где-то далеко позади тоже раздались шаги. Один. Второй. Тяжелые и неотвратимые. Через два разделенных залом крыла на Джоанну посмотрели. Она почувствовала холодный пот на спине и, немедленно захлопнув за собой двери, побежала вперед. В ушах прогремел дикий гневный крик. Джоанна не желала знать, чей. Сердце внутри билось в стены и молило выпустить его, чтобы оно тоже могло сбежать подальше, забиться в угол и дрожать там себе в удовольствие. Джоанна, не разбирая дороги, летела вперед, сшибая доспехи, чучела пленников  и животных, врываясь во все новые залы.

 

Один из них, по ошибке или по счастью, оказался внутренним тронным. Здесь стоял Главный Парадный Трон, пока что целый. Джоанна кинулась под один из просторных резных диванов и, пихнув своего соседа, затихла. Ей было так страшно того, что шло за ней по пятам, что тело при звуках шагов коченело, не желая умирать, но не зная, как не покориться своей участи.

 

Когда огромная фигура в черном парадном костюме вбрела в зал, Джоанна перестала дышать. Она видела только ноги в кожаных сапогах и наточенную лирпу, лезвие которой тащилось за фигурой и оставляло царапины на каменном полу. Ноги замерли около дивана. Прошли, должно быть, несколько вечностей перед тем, как они развернулись и фигура так же медленно выплыла прочь. Затихающие шаги и скрежет металла о камень слышались еще с десяток минут, и все их Джоанна провела не шелохнувшись. Когда она почувствовала позади себя какое-то шевеление, то резко вскинула голову и набила себе шишку, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не завизжать.

 

– Ну вот и чего мы дергаемся? – громко зашептали рядом. – Сначала пинаемся, потом дергаемся. Кое-кто отрастил запасную голову?

 

Джоанна с облегчением уткнулась лицом в ладони. Король тем временем изящно выскользнул из-под дивана и оправил плащ. Когда Джоанна вновь на него посмотрела, он выглядел уже как обычно: непослушные пряди волос рассыпались по плечам, голубые глаза лихорадочно поблескивали, а от сияния начищенных сапог можно было ослепнуть. Не приходилось даже удивляться тому, что Король сохранил их чистыми, лежа в пыли.

 

Он протянул ей широкую ладонь, и Джоанна, не обратив на нее никакого внимания, тоже вылезла наружу. Когда она выпрямилась, выражение лица Короля неуловимо изменилось.

 

– А ты подросла, – заметил он задумчиво. Джоанна на всякий случай постучала пальцами по гриве коника. Это перевело на себя его внимание в ту же секунду. Король сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку. – Какая красота.

 

Джоанна отвела коника себе за спину.

 

– Мое, – твердо произнесла она, вновь устало готовясь сражаться.

 

Этого почему-то не потребовалось. Красный Король взглянул на нее с сомнением и облизнул пухлые губы.

 

– Я Король, – напомнил он на случай, если Джоанна вдруг могла забыть об этом, стоя посреди его замка.

 

– А я пришла к тебе за помощью, – ответила она, глядя исподлобья ему в глаза.

 

Король презрительно фыркнул и, взмахнув алым плащом, пошел к своему трону. Усевшись на него, он подпер кулаком голову и уставился в окно.

 

Джоанна неуверенно оглянулась и подошла ближе.

 

– Так ты поможешь или нет? Мне нужно...

 

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, – скучающим тоном перебил Король. – Все птицы сейчас только и трещат, что об этой дурацкой Звезде. Никакого уважения.

 

Джоанна нахмурилась. С ним происходило что-то странное: еще никогда раньше он так спокойно не реагировал на вторжение. Она ждала боевых труб и всю королевскую конницу, а он так и продолжал вглядываться вникуда.

 

– А где все слуги? – спросила она, загородив от него небо.

 

Король бросил на нее злой взгляд.

 

– Прячутся. По чуланам поищи, может, найдешь, – помолчав с минуту, он добавил: – Палач совсем сбрендил со своего нелепого ума. Кидается на всех с лирпой, головы рубит без приказа. А если я не нужен ему, чтобы приказать рубить головы, то кому я тогда вообще нужен? И зачем?

 

– Как странно, – выговорила Джоанна.

 

Выходит, она сошла с ума настолько, что даже куски ее сознания стали самостоятельно терять разум. Или впадать в тоску. Впрочем, это все еще было лучше, чем попытки узурпаторства.

 

Король тем временем глубоко и протяжно вздохнул. Легкое эхо пробежалось под потолком.

 

– И отчего же обезумел Палач? – осторожно спросила Джоанна.

 

Красный Король ткнул в нее обвинительным перстом.

 

– От тебя, разумеется!

 

Наверное, глупо было сомневаться.

 

– Несколько дней назад он подал мне на завтрак кролика в грибном соусе и сказал, что спасения больше нет. А если нет спасения, то лучше он убьет меня сам... Ну и всех остальных заодно.

 

Джоанна с отвращением покосилась на валявшееся в углу золотое блюдо. Сложно было опровергнуть логику Палача. Но за прошедшие несколько суток у нее успели появиться новые аргументы в пользу жизни.

 

– Нужно с ним поговорить, – сообщила она Королю, но тот лишь желчно улыбнулся.

 

– С ним невозможно разговаривать, глупая малышка, он так громко орет, что никого вокруг себя не слышит.

 

– Интересно, от кого же у него такие навыки, – не удержалась Джоанна.

 

Король вскочил с трона, вынул наполовину меч из ножен, но, махнув рукой, снова упал на свое место. Это подало Джоанне идею.

 

– То есть, ты отказываешься? – уточнила она и, когда Король пренебрежительно кивнул, понизила голос до шепота. – А Дракон мне говорил, что ты трус. Я ему не поверила.

 

Лицо Красного Короля скривилось и побагровело.

 

– Эта ящерица? Забралась слишком высоко и потеряла голову без воздуха?

 

Было даже забавно, что он не менялся совершенно. Король жил в Стране Чудес дольше всех, остальные появились позже – может, поэтому?

 

Джоанна сделала шажок к нему навстречу и, наклонившись, зашептала ему на ухо:

 

– Он сказал, что захватит твое королевство и станет Императором. А тебя скормит вулпальциям...

 

– Ну хватит! – Король ударил кулаками по подлокотникам и поднялся. – Палач! Отрубить ему голову!

 

Джоанна кинулась было к нему, но обогнать приказ уже не успела. Тот повис в воздухе, сотрясаясь, точно колокол. Всего через несколько секунд вдалеке хрипло закричали.

 

– Наверное, с этим я поспешил, – задумчиво пробормотал Король.

 

– Наверное, – ответила Джоанна сквозь зубы.

 

Он пожал плечами и, приподняв на миг корону, скрылся из виду. Просто растворился где-то за троном – когда Джоанна заглянула за него, даже следы Короля успели остыть и испариться. Оставшись одна, она выскочила из зала и снова побежала по изгибающимся коридорам. Как бы ни хотела она вывести Палача на спокойный диалог, она не могла сделать этого мертвой, а пока что тот предпочитал именно такой вариант. Джоанна слышала его холодное дыхание у себя за плечом, слышала, как постукивают друг о друга белые кости. Он несся за ней быстрее, чем она убегала – и Джоанна выпорхнула в первое достаточно большое окно, которое попалось ей на пути. К счастью, перед ней, как она успела заметить в полете, стоял не лабиринт, а розовый сад – тайная отрада Короля. Знавших о ней можно было пересчитать по пальцем руки, да и ту немедленно отсек бы Палач.

 

Джоанна опустилась на теплую землю и посмотрела вверх. Вытянутое бледное лицо Палача мелькнуло в окне и пропало – значит, у нее было около десяти минут на то, чтобы убраться отсюда.

 

И все равно она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии вдохнуть сладкий запах и побродить немного между цветущих кустов. На корабле они были тоже – полгода назад Джоанне посчастливилось быть вместе с отцом, когда на Капитана напали в оранжерее. Он поостерегся отпускать ее к себе и повел с собой, велев встать молча где-нибудь в углу. Джоанне тогда показалось, что умереть посреди роз было бы романтично, учитывая нрав Капитана. Из их лепестков он делал восхитительный тонкий яд, лишь для неугодных любовников. Сладкий и волнующий, мягкий. Их милосердный Капитан.

 

Джоанна не знала, сам ли он работал в оранжерее, но ей казалось, что для симпатии к цветам можно было сделать исключение в запрете на любовь. И, стоя посреди нежно обволакивавшего ее сада, она чувствовала себя так же спокойно, как в тот момент, когда отец реанимировал Капитана. Может, во всем был виноват аромат роз.

 

Джоанна не спеша шла насквозь через сад. Около фонтана она услышала странные глухие звуки и, заглянув в него, вместо своего отражения увидела лицо Короля. Она отшатнулась и упала на песок дорожки.

 

Раздался плеск воды.

 

– К твоему сведению, – он величественно закашлялся, сплевывая воду, – могла бы и помочь мне.

 

Красный Король легко подтянулся, ухватившись за каменный борт, и перекинул тело в сад. С его одеяния на белый песок потекли розоватые ручейки. Король нахмурился и отцепил плащ. Он попытался отжать его, но, увидев в нем несколько дыр от когтей, досадливо отбросил в сторону.

 

– Ты не представляешь себе, насколько наглые эти крысы, – пояснил он, увидев, что Джоанна смотрит на красноватые разводы у него под ногами. – И огромные.

 

Джоанна покачала головой.

 

– Зачем ты спускался к крысам?

 

– А ты знаешь выход лучше, чем трубы? Я помню карту замка наизусть, – он приложил палец к виску, – и точно знаю, какой ход куда ведет. А крысы – они почему-то решили, что скоро мы вымрем. Я их переубедил.

 

– Может статься, что зр-ря.

 

Джоанна обернулась на хриплый голос и с удивлением увидела Кота. Обычно он во владения Короля не совался, но сегодня, по-видимому, решил сделать исключение.

 

Тому это явно пришлось не по вкусу.

 

– А ну п-шел прочь, отребье! – прикрикнул Король на него.

 

Кот немедленно выгнул дугой спину.

 

– Смерть идет за тобой по пятам, Кор-роль. Только теперь она, тебе на горе, научилась думать сама, – он яростно зашипел, и Джоанна покачала головой.

 

Она встала на борт фонтана и заглянула туда, откуда пришла. Ворота в сад уже заржавели, несколько ближайших к выходу розовых кустов увяли и засохли. Нужно было уходить.

 

– Кот, – оторвала она его от ссоры. – Как заставить кого-то тебя выслушать? Особенно если этот кто-то хочет тебя убить...

 

Тот еще раз махнул перед собой когтистой лапой и сощурил желтые глаза.

 

– Найти того, кого он захотел бы выслушать сам, – ответил он и первым поспешил к задней калитке.

 

– Тупая скотина. Туда я не пойду ни за что, – воскликнул Король, повернувшись к Джоанне.

 

Спорить было некогда.

 

– Что там? – спросила она у Кота, устремившись за ним.

 

– Вотчина Палача. Кладбище, – мявкнул он.

 

Джоанна наконец поняла его. Среди могил была одна, которую Палач не посмел бы ни тронуть, ни окропить чужой кровью. Возможно, если у них и правда был способ вернуть ему разум, то говорить следовало там.

 

– Под ветром зябко, – пожаловался показавшийся слева Король. Поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Джоанны, он поморщился и добавил: – Что? Я жить хочу.

 

Втроем они покинули сад – и их немедленно окружила мертвая тишина. Из-под твердой серой земли пробивались иногда лишь жуки-могильщики, аккуратные ряды плоских серых плит своей строгостью призывали к порядку. Кот уверенно понесся к возвышавшему посередине простому склепу белого камня. Единственным его украшением было узкое витражное окно.

 

Калитка позади них с грохотом упала. Оставшиеся несколько метров до склепа они пробежали – Король, судорожно оглядываясь через плечо, снес эфесом меча висячий замок.

 

– Нет. Не сметь, – пророкотал Палач. Но они уже скрылись внутри.

 

Джоанна, пытаясь успокоить себя, подошла к стоявшей на пьедестале резной урне и почтительно склонила голову. Кот сел в угол и сверкал оттуда глазами. Король, не став убирать меч, встал в боевую стойку у выхода.

 

Они несколько минут простояли в гробовой тишине. Джоанна любовалась лучиками солнца, проходящими через витражное стекло. Здесь действительно было мирно. Она смотрела на урну и надеялась, что такой мирный уголок был не только у нее. Коммандер ей нравился.

 

Когда дверь отворилась вновь и свет солнца исчез, ей пришлось повернуться лицом к выходу. Палач вошел внутрь и, не обращая на них внимания, подошел к пьедесталу. Лирпу он крепко сжимал в правой руке. Когда он опустился на колени и затих, Джоанна взглянула на Короля – тот, поджав губы, убрал меч на место и сдернул с Палача капюшон.

 

Джоанна не удивилась, увидев белую маску. Ей часто приходилось наблюдать ее на корабле, пусть и не столь явную. Более, может быть, но не столь. Палач смотрел только вперед, и от этого почему-то становилось неловко.

 

Она затаила дыхание и дала себе немного времени, чтобы подумать. Она ни в чем не была уверена точно, не знала, стоит ли на что-то надеяться. Идея, которая мелькнула у нее в голове в пустыне, разрывала ее на части. Может быть, Палач действительно был прав, и если да, то это оставило бы ее звенеть от пустоты. Но пока ей хотя бы продолжало казаться, она предпочла бы сразиться за иллюзию, а не довольствоваться неприкрытыми стыдными фактами.

 

– Я хотела сказать тебе, что спасение есть, – произнесла Джоанна неуверенно. Она не могла сказать точно, слышал ли он ее вообще. Но ей показалось, что его ухо дрогнуло, и она продолжила: – И что мне оно нужно. Я хочу спастись... и спасти Короля.

 

Палач молча перевел на нее взгляд полностью черных глаз. Чтобы не упасть в них, пришлось вцепиться в пьедестал.

 

– Я думаю, я знаю, что такое эта Звезда, – она облизнула пересохшие губы. – Но одна я не доберусь до нее. Пожа...

 

Он резко вскинул правую руку и протянул ее Королю ладонью вверх. Тот с довольным лицом взял лирпу и оперся на нее. Палач выждал, наверное, гадая, не снесут ли ему с плеч голову, и поднялся на ноги. Он прошел к двери склепа и открыл ее, пропуская остальных мимо себя.

 

– Нам пора, – тихо сообщил он.

 

 

***

 

 

Она не ожидала, что будет настолько сложно, и это лишь укрепляло все ее боязливые надежды. С каждым брошенным против нее врагов она чувствовала внутри все больше страсти для того, чтобы вцепиться ему в глотку.

 

Король великодушно раскрыл перед ней свои оружейные и надел на ее поддоспешник легкие, словно игрушка, латы. Палач вывел им пышущих жаром лошадей, расстроив этим ревнивого коника – теперь тот лишь сильнее старался.

 

Когда кони понесли их по липкой бурой траве, все вперед, все ближе к Звезде, Джоанна наконец почувствовала искреннее веселье, которое обещали ей еще в начале учебы. Почуяв неладное, Звезда снова начала тянуть соки из Страны, выплевывая на бой с Джоанной толпы переделок Шляпника, мертвых журавлей, зубастых летучих рыб и даже игральные карты с облезающими лицами. Они шли неровными строями, но Король с Палачом рассекали их почти играючи, не давая Джоанне надолго задерживаться на одном месте. Это было странно, волнующе и на удивление легко, а потому Джоанна лишь изредка подстегивала коня и не сводила глаз с становившейся все больше Звезды. А когда коня пронзили насквозь, она скатилась с него и побежала, даже не замечая новых соперников. Сердце билось торжествующе. И оно, кажется, желало крови – этой жажды Джоанна еще не испытывала, но теперь упивалась ей. У нее был замечательный повод для мести – она сама.

 

Подскочив к белому ореху Звезды, Джоанна с легкостью отыскала в ней вход. Теперь все было просто, все спорилось. Наверное, ненависть делала ее такой воздушной и яростной. Джоанна ударила коником по посыпавшимся шипам и пробила себе дорогу внутрь. Кто-то в последний раз попытался схватить ее за руку, но послышался легкий свист лирпы, и ощущение растворилось.

 

Джоанна пробралась внутрь.

 

Тут было очень тихо, если не считать мерного жужжания. А вот места для нее практически не оказалось. Узенький, почти слипшийся воедино коридор, опутанные проводами стены не желали пропускать ее, но она все равно упрямо протискивалась. Очень скоро она нащупала ручку единственной дверцы и, не дав себе испугаться, дернула ее.

 

Круглая комнатка была увешана мониторами. Все, все стены, даже потолок. На каждом мелькало что-то свое: где-то – Дракон, где-то – увольнительная на одной из завоеванных планеток. Сны Джоанны, фантазии Джоанны, ее разговоры с членами экипажа. В единственном включенном динамике слышался голос:

 

– День двенадцатый, состояние стабильное. Реакция на свет положительная, пульс несколько учащен. Ведется наблюдение.

 

Джоанна на секунду задохнулась от восторга, но в одном из двух кресел что-то шевельнулось, и ей пришлось отвлечься.

 

Она посмотрела на двух неприглядных гуманоидов: мелких, достававших ей разве что до плеча, полупрозрачных и склизких. Они скукожились в креслах и пытались заслониться от нее чересчур длинными пальцами. Джоанна почувствовала на губах кривую ухмылку. Наверное, это выглядело страшно.

 

– П-пожалуйста, – проскулил один из них. – Пожалуйста...

 

– Пожалуйста что? – тихо переспросила Джоанна.

 

– Не убивайте нас, – подал голос второй. – Не убивайте. Мы расскажем. Я все расскажу. Мы просто не хотели умирать, поверьте, мы не думали, нам нужно было знать, как мыслят терранцы, но мы не знали, правда, не знали...

 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на мониторы и мелко затрясся от ужаса. Джоанна еле удержалась от хохота. Эти червяки явно сделали не самый удачный выбор. Впрочем, вряд ли в голове Капитана им понравилось бы больше.

 

– Как? – произнесла она, обращаясь к тому, что был поразговорчивее.

 

Он начал размахивать руками, заламывая пальцы в разные стороны. Второй продолжал выть. Это раздражало.

 

– Нам нужен был один, для анализа, только для анализа...

 

Разумеется, после него Джоанну бы отпустили. Она нахмурила брови, и гуманоид сдавленно пискнул.

 

– Мы надеялись, что наши корабли застанут вас врасплох, мы не... Вы потеряли сознание первой из всех, и мы построили проекцию здесь, – он схватился руками за голову и притянул ко рту длинные лысые уши.

 

– И где все остальные?

 

Это было необычно. _Месть._ Ярость в ней заледенела и вросла изнутри, словно вторая кожа, немного шипастая. Очень прочная. _Месть._ Желание размахивать коником угасло и превратилось во вкрадчивый шепоток. _Месть._

– Никого не осталось, они всех перебили, весь десант, – хрипло пролепетал скользкий лазутчик. – Остальные скрылись невидимками, они ждут нас... Вы нас отпустите?

 

Глаза Джоанны немного расширились от любопытства. Это было так чудно и так ново. Ей нравилось.

 

– И как мне попасть назад? – спросила она в ответ. Заметив, что оба колеблются, она приставила острие кристалла к шее того, что выл. – Ну, развеселые близняшки? Мне с вами уже скучно.

 

Другой вывалился из кресла и присосался к ее ноге.

 

– Пожалуйста, не трогайте! Не трогайте его, я не смогу без него, у нас так не бывает! Мы не расстаемся со своей парой, это больно, это пусто, вон, вон та кнопка, только, пожалуйста, не нужно...

 

Джоанна тряхнула ногой и нашла взглядом нужную кнопку на их панели. Она знала, как это пусто и больно. И кто же был им теперь виноват.

 

– Ты очень помог мне, – она присела к свернувшемуся у ее сапог гуманоиду.

 

Когда она вскрыла ему глотку, скулеж за ее спиной перешел в оглушительные рыдания. Повернувшись, Джоанна увидела, что второй держался за голову и, раскачиваясь, царапал щеки. Ее кольнуло сожаление, она шагнула было и к нему – но... Некоторые заслуживали того, что с ними происходило. И она, и этот комок слизи. Больше не сомневаясь, она протянула руку к панели и стукнула по кнопке.

 

 

***

 

 

Все вновь началось с головной боли. Возвращаться в самое себя было мучительно и непривычно. Руки приобрели наконец вес, свет начал слепить, а язык – пухнуть без воды. Джоанна пошевелила пальцами ног и, утомленная, вздохнула.

 

– Эй? – услышала она противный голос. Знакомый и очень неуверенный. – Проснулась?.. – послышались шаги, звук коммуникатора, – Чехов доктору Маккою! Она проснулась.

 

– Понял.

 

Она бы заплакала вчера. Вскочила и побежала навстречу – неделю назад. Сейчас ей хотелось лишь широко улыбаться и греться под тонкой простыней. Убаюкивающий гул медотсека окружил ее заботливой колыбельной, в которой еле слышались нотки кошачьего мурлыканья. Это было даже уютно.

 

Чехов сел в кресло напротив ее койки и пристально уставился ей в глаза. Его темные круги были цвета ночного моря.

 

– Не считаешь, что две недели – слишком даже для тебя? – протянул он ревниво.

 

Губы Джоанны дрогнули.

 

– Воды. Дай, – попросила она, готовясь к тому, что Чехов выльет ее ей на голову. Но он действительно поднес к ее рту стакан и дал ей напиться.

 

– Даже капитана до ручки довела, – с некоторым уважением заметил он. – Он лично приходил тебя добить.

 

Джоанна поморщилась, вспомнив иссушающую пустыню.

 

– Почему не добил? – произнесла она, чтобы отвлечься.

 

Чехов неопределенно махнул рукой на одну из коек за ширмой. Вероятно, кто-то из-за нее все-таки пострадал. Джоанна повернула голову, гадая, кто же это мог быть – но двери разъехались в стороны, и гадать стало некогда.

 

Отец, как всегда в развевающемся белом халате, широким шагом прошел в свою вотчину и сложил руки на груди у койки Джоанны. Чехов благополучно просочился за ширму.

 

Джоанна благодарно вглядывалась в грубые черты лица и теплела. У нее были, конечно, в запасе слова, которых отец не пожелал бы слушать, но пока они оба молчали, это не имело значения.

 

Молчали они долго, до тех пор, пока медотсек не прорезал голос Капитана:

 

– Маккой, живо на мостик! Нашел время шляться! – рявкнул он на фоне сирен.

 

Джоанна тихо охнула и, отцепив от себя единственную ведущую к вене трубку, села. Медотсек на миг раздвоился и собрался обратно. Отец вцепился ей в плечо.

 

– Мне нужно поговорить с Капитаном!

 

– Тебе нужно лечь, – он сверкнул глазами, и все в Джоанне привычно приготовилось подчиняться. Пришлось себя пересиливать.

 

– Отойди, – она мазнула по его запястью отросшими ногтями, и отец с шипением отдернул ладонь.

 

Осмотрев царапины, он с негодованием взглянул на Джоанну. Его кулаки опасно сжались.

 

– Что я говорил тебе о кормящей руке? – недоверчиво выдохнул он.

 

– Что она не бьет, – смотря на него так же упрямо, ответила Джоанна.

 

От ширмы раздалось мерзкое хихиканье. Они оба обернулись на звук.

 

– Смотри-ка, Леонард, твой котенок начал кусаться, – почти с умилением заметил Чехов.

 

Отец фыркнул.

 

– Не веди себя, как чертов Кирк, – бросил он Джоанне. Но шаг назад все же сделал.

 

Она обернулась к Чехову.

 

– Капитану приказать хочешь? – бросила она лакомую косточку. Когда Чехов приблизился, она продолжила: – Это те же твари, которые атаковали корабль в день, когда я ударилась головой. Скажи ему, чтобы стрелял по одному кораблю из пары. Даю любую из рук на отсечение, что они летают двойками.

 

Чехов изумленно посмотрел на отца, и тот, помедлив, кивнул. Когда двери медотсека закрылись, он взял в руки падд и, демонстративно отвернувшись, пошел вдоль коек.

 

– Садись. Дай осмотреть рану, – велел он человеку за ширмой. – Не надо так на меня смотреть. Шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, тебе не все ли равно?

 

Джоанна, улыбнувшись сама себе, вновь устроилась на своей койке. Она слышала, как в хрустальной пещере на вершине горы трещит скорлупа нового, еще огненного яйца. Она прикрыла глаза и накрылась простыней.

 

– Я вернусь на Терру и закончу командное, – произнесла она в тишину.

 

И прежде, чем послышались первые разъяренные крики на два голоса, тихо рассмеялась.


End file.
